Diaries in the Twilight
by T1gerCat
Summary: Bela wakes from her zombie period and finds herself again. What happens when she and Charlie move to Mystic Falls, Virginia to help with the 'animal attacks? Can two kinds of vampire exist?
1. Introduction

- Intro Chapter -

It was January. The first day of school after winter break. I was at school early, not because I missed it, but because Charlie was particularly insistent on me "waking up", as he so nicely put it. He was hell bent on sending me to Renee in Florida. I tried to talk him out of it but ended up forced to have a girls night at the movies with a friend. I picked Jessica because she is so self centered she would leave me alone. I shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't raining so I decided to sit on the hood of my truck and tried to avoid thinking. Was what Charlie said true? Was I "moping"? cue cringe. I was just hurting. He had left me. They all had left me. My chosen set of parents, my best friend, my big brother, my ... my soul mate.

And suddenly I was angry.

Angry at him. Angry at me. I should have been more careful. He should have kept his promise. Alice should have seen what would happen when she wrapped the presents. The whole family should have fed before the party. They should have the decency to at least say goodbye instead of leaving quickly like the thieves.

And more important why the hell wasn't Jasper able to resist when he resisted me perfectly all summer long? When he resisted perfectly at the dance studio? I was freaking bleeding all over the room and he didn't even look at me twice!

Every thought was like a slap to my face. For the first in months I was feeling something.

- End Chapter -


	2. Chapter 1: Starting over

Chapter 1 : Starting over

During the school day I was still angry. Only this time I was angry at my so called friends. They were my friends while I was the new "shiny toy" as Jessica so sweetly put it. Couldn't they see I was upset and lonely? Couldn't they see that maybe I needed them?

The day was progressing fast and I still had no courage or spirit really to go and talk to Jessica for the girls night out. I was seriously thinking how I could avoid it. If I lied and said I went without actually going? But where would I go for about 3 hours without anyone seeing me? And letting Jessica know I lied to my dad so she could cover for me? Nuh I don't think so. If I said that Jess has plans so I'll go alone? That would kind of defeat the purpose. I am supposed to be with my friends. Well, I could say Jessica stood me up. Oh, what am I talking about? I'm an awful liar, Charlie especially would see right through me. I guess I had to bite the bullet and do it.

I am pretty sure my scowl was visible because suddenly a note landed on my desk.

"Are you ok?". I looked around me and saw Angela watching me with a small gentle if a bit uncertain smile on her face. I remembered how I liked Angela when I first met her. She was shy like me and simply a nice girl that I had wanted to be my friend.

Of course that was before I got involved with Edward and Alice took all my free time. Huh, in my anger it was easier to say his name. Good to know. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at Angela again. She was still waiting for an answer so I wrote back "I will be". I tried to smile as I handed the note back but I'm not so sure I did a good job. I wanted to cry when she responded with an "I'm here if you need a shoulder or a hug" and another small smile before shifting her attention to class.

When school ended I left quickly for work. For some reason even in the middle of winter the store was pretty busy. During my afternoon I noticed that Mike kept giving me quick glances out of the corner of his eye. Was this going on all this time and I was just noticing this now or was it new? I tried to give a polite smile and judging by Mike's growing one it was pretty successful.

When I returned home I found a note from Charlie that he had to work late so I made myself dinner and when I was going through my nightly routine my anger slowly dissipated. Like every other night I cried myself to sleep...


	3. Chapter 2: Getting my friends back

Chapter 2 : Getting my friends back

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were all red and splotchy and I had a killer headache. Nice combo to start the day! I took an extra long shower to bring myself to life and dried my hair. It was a sunny day so decided to wear something lighter with a jacket to hold and my old favorite sunglasses.

Charlie was having breakfast when I went downstairs. I didn't want a replay of our last morning together so I decided on a quick breakfast and I was out the door within minutes.

As I got in my truck I noticed the shiny new radio Emmett got me. I was immediately angry. I was seething. He forgot the radio? The vampire with the perfect memory that took all my reminders from me, my photos, the mixed CD, the tickets, FORGOT to take the radio from my car? I hit the wheel angrily. With a deep breath to calm myself I drove to school making a mental note to get rid of that radio as soon as possible.

I saw Angela and Ben pulling in a couple minutes later. With trepidation I waved and saw Angela coming over. After a quick chat I decided to take the leap. I asked if she wanted to come with me to the movies friday night, for a girls night. She frowned and I got myself ready for rejection.

"I'm busy friday night, my parents will go out and I have to watch the twins, why don't you come over?"

"If you don't mind the kids, that is" she quickly back-pedaled when she saw my astonished expression.

'That would actually be better' I thought. No Charlie to appease, not to mention I hate shopping and a movie maybe was not such a bright idea after all.

"Yeah I'd like that", I responded with a smile and we headed to our lockers to start the day.

During school that day I felt a little lighter, like there was light at the end of the tunnel and I was slowly reaching it. Of course the empty chair beside me in every single class wasn't helping until I decided to plop my bag in it. I couldn't believe how much better I felt just by that simple action. By the time lunch came I found myself sitting with my back straight and my head held high. I wasn't ok, not by a long shot but I was feeling a bit better, and that's better than nothing. At lunch Mike was talking about planning another visit to the beach since the weather was not awful (by my standards) and good (by everyone else's). On a whim I mentioned that if the weather stayed like that it would be a good idea. For a moment there was absolute silence as everyone but Angela turned to look at me in shock. I started fidgeting feeling as if I was the main theme in a museum.

"What?" I couldn't help but mutter.

"Oh look, it speaks" Lauren muttered.

Was I mute all these months? Just then my inner Rosalie decided to poke her ugly head out and I opened my mouth to respond "Did you say something Lauren?"

Before another word was spoken Mike quickly agreed with me and changed the topic. He and I started a slow conversation on how we spent the winter holidays with Angela joining us with a story on how the twins took in stride their skiing lessons. Since my winter was spent on feeling miserable I talked about the difference between winter in Phoenix (winter? what winter?) and how cold it got here and Mike added tails of snow sports. Everyone else was staring at us besides Lauren who openly ignored me and had her attention on Jessica and I judged on their 'glance at Bella and then keep talking' attitude they were gossiping about me. Great! As the bell rang the three of us stood up and headed to gym, kill me now passed through my head, Mike gave me a small smile and said that it was good to have me back and I couldn't help but respond with the truth, it was good to be back.

After school on my way home I needed to stop by the grocery store where I decided to treat Charlie on a good dinner and try to make up for my zombie months. After that I started on a full mexican dinner and worked on my homework. I e-mailed Renee and noticed her emails were more like a diary entry. So I filled her on my days and promised to mail her soon. On my way to do the laundry I realized that my closet still had all the clothes Alice had forced on me during one of the many Bella Barbie episodes and I started packing them up in black plastic garbage bags. I admit I felt bad about treating expensive clothing this way but in a way it was cathartic. I loaded all the bags in the bed of my truck thinking that for now what I needed was not to see them and in time I would think what to do with them.

Charlie returned home at that moment but thankfully didn't ask me what I was doing. He seemed impressed with the dinner and we held a light conversation over it. I mentioned the girls night with Angela at her place while looking after the kids and when he looked surprised I threw in the beach trip for sunday. I had to stifle a giggle when he was staring at me with his mouth opening and closing without a word coming out. As soon as he was able to cough and find his voice he agreed to me doing both and not wanting to go to my empty room I decided to join him for a comedy that was on.

When I went to bed a couple hours later while I wished the pillow I cuddled was colder, I didn't cry to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Mike wants to tag along

Chapter 3 : Mike wants to tag along to a girls night?

The next day was sunny as well. Wow someone up there must love me to grace us with 2 sunny days in a row. I felt well rested which went hand in hand with the fact I had no nightmares. I cannot remember what I dreamt about but what ever it was it didn't make me wake up screaming.

I got ready for school deciding to let the sun kiss me with my old light blue jeans and a thin blouse in a red color. I realized that in my "Getting rid of Bella Barbie" mission yesterday I had also thrown out everything in the dark shade of blue that Edward liked me to wear. That means two things. One: I need to get my favorite blue blouse before I get rid of them and two: my closet is next to empty. I need to go shopping. Yikes!

I went downstairs and Charlie was up with his newspaper and coffee. I got a bowl of cereal and also a cup of coffee. After a while we left to start our day. I arrived a bit early at school so I sat on the hood of my truck thinking where to dispose the clothes I was still driving around and when to go shopping. Today was friday and I was gonna meet with Angela right after work.

As the first bell rang Angela, Ben and Mike all arrived together. We said our good mornings and head to class. I did the same trick from yesterday by placing my bag in the empty chair next to me so the lonely feeling would not come back. Mike hesitantly took over his old usual MO by accompanying me to every class while offering to carry my books to which I declined. It was nice to see that at least some of my friends were willing to gloss over my zombie months and take me back in. I met with Angela right before lunch to put some of the books in our lockers and take other out others while verifying our plans for the evening.

During lunch Jessica and Lauren still kind of scowled at the fact that I was actually there. Oh well can't win them all. Angie and I were talking about our evening and Ben, Eric, Tyler and Mike were discussing a night of sports. Mike informed me that since it was his parents anniversary they would spend their evening in Olympia and the store wouldn't open this afternoon. I almost jumped of joy and it gave me time to get the stuff I needed. Angela whispered something to Ben and then turned to me.

"Hey Bella, do you think we could go to Port Angeles right after school? I need to get a few things for school for the twins. And you're not working..."

"Sure, why not? I need to get a few things as well"

'Well I do need to shop and Angela is a much better choice that Jessica', I couldn't help but think while reflecting on our last shopping trip in Port Angeles last year. I shook myself before I could remember what else happened on that trip last year.

We decided we would go to the police station first to let Charlie know where I would be and then straight to Port Angeles. That would definitely take time with my truck, I thought grimly.

After lunch Mike and I had gym while Angela had Spanish. Coach Clapp was out with a case of the flu and we ended up having a free period. While I was thanking my lucky stars, Mike came up to me and started talking about our plans for the upcoming evening. Mike would meet the boys at his place around 6pm for an evening of games and pizza. I told him about my plans with Angela for a girls night at Port Angeles and then at Angie's place watching the twins.

"Are you gonna meet up later or right after school?"

"Right after school. With my truck it's gonna take us some time to get there and back".

"I'm not meeting the guys for a few hours. Mind if I tag along?" I raised an eyebrow

"You wanna tag along to a girls night? Something I should know about?" I couldn't help but tease. Mike scowled blushing

"No!"

"Then?"

"I need snacks and soda"

"Oh, and there is a special brand only found in Port Angeles you prefer?"

Mike blushed harder

"Mike? I'm only teasing you"

"I know it's just... well I've never shopped alone. It's always my mom that does the shopping"

"Oh, ok then. Come with us if Angela is ok with that as well. I don't mind, it might actually go better with my dad if a guy comes along".

We sat at the bleachers talking about this and that for the whole hour. Soon

we went outside to meet up with Angela and the others. I pulled Angie aside

and quickly told her of Mike's wish to join us. She didn't buy his excuse

anymore than I did but also agreed that our dads would be happier if we were

not alone. So she agreed and we took our cars. Angie came with me in my truck

to the station to tell Charlie while Mike went to inform his parents and we

would meet up at his house to pile up in his car. I was right in the end.

Charlie was relieved that we weren't gonna be us two girls alone and Pastor

Weber only reminded Angela she had to be back by 8 for the kids. During the

drive to Port Angeles we actually had fun. I was sitting shotgun and Angie in

the back. We planned to go first to the shop Angela wanted, to get the stuff

for her brothers, and then the grocery store for Mike and me. The kids had to

make a scale model of the solar system and we all exchanged stories of back

when we had to make the same project. Mike was laughing so hard about my story

when Renee had wanted to help and ended up giving the planets the colours of

the rainbow that almost got us off the road and into the surrounding trees.

We decided to park and walk from store to store instead of driving to each

one.

At the stationer's shop While Angela was getting her things my attention was drawn to a self of blank books. Diaries. I had left mine back in Phoenix and hadn't started a new one.

On a whim I bought one with a dark red leather cover and following my old habit I also bought a special red colored pen just to use with this diary. I also got a set of blank organizer size pages for my homemade recipe book. Mike followed my example and got a pad and pen.

At the supermarket Mike proved his earlier excuse by proving us his incompetence at buying groceries. In the end he got frozen dinners and chips and enough soda drinks to feed an army. I restocked the fridge by planning a cooking marathon for the next day.

Since we had time to kill and we were in a mood to be childish we decided to get ice-cream and so we got cones and went to a nearby playground. We fooled around and played on the various toys. On our way to the car the strap on my school bag got ripped and Angie and I made a quick stop at a shop to get me a new one while Mike went to refuel his car. I decided against a school bag and opted towards a red messenger one instead, that could be used at all times. A snide comment Alice had said about my book bag during the summer went through my head but Angela asked my opinion about a purse she liked and chased it away from my head. In the end I got a new messenger bag and Angela got an evening purse in a cute purple color. After that we were on our way back still chatting.


	5. Chapter 4: Girls night in

Chapter 4 : Girls night

After Mike dropped us off at his parents shop Angie and I took my truck and made our way to her place. I had seen her parents at school last year a couple times and they were friendly enough. Her mom gave us the numbers where we could contact them if something happened and after a chat on how our day was they were off. We took our shoes off (house rule) and Angie went to check the kids that were doing their homework while I took the snacks we bought off the bags and placed them on a counter. Angie came back with two little boys in row.

"Bella, these are my brothers, John and Josh (I'm not sure if the books has the names of the twins so I'm using my own) Guys this is my friend Bella"

Due to my babysitting days back in Phoenix I knew how to introduce myself. I squatted to their level and said

"Hi guys, it's nice to meet you. Which is which?"

"I'm John", said the one that had lighter brown hair

"No, I'm John" exclaimed the other boy.

Angela shook her head on the kids while smiling and pointed to the real John who actually was the second one. While almost identical John and Josh had a few differences. They both dark brown almost black hair, but John's were a bit lighter. They had the same eyes as their sister, also dark brown and they were normal height and weight for their age. They had a killer smile and I could tell they were gonna be pretty popular among the girls one day.

"So, what do you want to do guys?" I asked.

"Play!" they scream in perfect sync.

"Sorry, they're calmer usually" Angie said "This is the first time they meet you, they'll cool off"

I just laughed,

"That's ok Angela, I don't mind. What games do you guys like?"

After a long discussion on the pros and cons of video games versus the old nice board games we agreed on a game of monopoly.

We sat down at set up a game of monopoly. The two of them could barely keep their eyes closed an hour later and Angela got up to put them to bed. We were both surprised when little Josh moved to give me a hug. Seeing his brother John got jealous I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

Angie went upstairs with the kids and I picked up the living room which had turned to a mess by now. I picked up the pizza plates and juice bottles and took them to the kitchen. Then I browsed through the family's movie collection. There were a few I knew and I saw her mom was a classic's fan. I smiled at that but I knew I wasn't ready to watch one of those without turning to a tear fountain. Angela came back smiling and we decided to have a cup of coffee and see a couple episodes of Blackadder. A British mini series her dad was fond of. Apparently the twins were also quite the pranksters as well since we discovered that our coffee had salt instead of sugar in it. After fixing another cup and placing the sugar back in the right box we sat down to relax. The series was really good and fun and held no reminders of Edward and his family.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say thank you." I hate looking weak but I knew I had to thank her. If it wasn't for Angela I don't know if I'd be remotely well adjusted right now.

"I know I wasn't exactly a good friend last year and these last months... If I were you I'm not so sure I'd do the same thing."

"Bella, it's ok. You just moved here and you didn't have the time to get to know us before meeting him"

"And I got stuck to him and his family without taking the time to make new friends. You know I would change that if I could turn the clock back.

"We all would. You have to consider that the whole family were untouchable before you came along. I think it was only natural that you would drift to them instead of bringing them to you"

I wanted to cry and tell her the truth at that moment.

"Well, Edward definitely didn't like changing his ways. I thought differently in the beginning but at the end it was obvious."

"Huh?"

"Sorry Angela, I'd tell you if I could but it's not my secret to tell. So, enough about me" I smiled "What about you and Ben? You two look cozy"

It was her turn to blush even though I knew she understood my want to simply change the topic and went along. Something I am grateful for.

"Well, we spoke a lot during the summer and decided to start dating. My parents like him more than Eric"

"Oh yeah, what happened with Eric? You were together at prom, I think"

"We were, but just as friends. We work better that way. Speaking of prom who was the guy that crashed it just to dance with you?"

"That was Jacob. His dad is one of my dad's best friends. We know each other since we were kids. He is actually younger than us, he should be 16 now. He lives on the rez"

"Hmm do you think we'll see him on Sunday?"

"I could swear you just told me you and Ben are happy" I teased her a but " but truthfully I don't know. I haven't spoken to him recently. Edward didn't like the beach and took my free time. . . I know I shouldn't have let him do that. I guess I could give him a call and see if he'll join us."

"Speaking on Sunday, Mike also was thrilled 'you're back to the world of the alive ones'" She said quoting one of Mike's comments

"I guess so. I only hope he will not start asking me for a date again. I'm not ready to date anyone, let alone a good friend."

It was 11 o'clock when we decided it was a good time to part and say our goodbyes. I drove home and found Charlie, where else? in front of the TV watching a game with a bag of chips and a beer. I shook my head. "Sometimes Dad I wonder if you take tests on the games at work". He jumped at my voice and then laughed. I could see how much it pleased him when I call him dad instead of Charlie and made a promise to call him dad more often. I stole a few of his chips and joined him for a few minutes while the game went on break. I told him about the groceries I got and my plans to have a cooking marathon tomorrow.

After that I went to get ready for bed and started to write in my new diary. I started writing and kept going until I had written everything that had happened starting with the day I moved here and ending with my girls night today with Angela. I fell asleep quickly and didn't even hear Charlie snoring.


	6. extra: diary entry

Chapter 4 extra: Diary entry

Dear Diary

Seriously Bella? Dear diary?

How on earth do you start a diary entry?

Oh well, now I started I'd better go along with it...

Right, I'm Bella (obviously) Swan. Isabella Marie Swan to be exact, but if you call me anything other than Bella I'll rip you page to page and burn you. OK?

Now that we have this settled…

I live in the wettest greenest place you'd imagine. Commonly known as Forks, Washington. I haven't always lived here though. You see I was born here and a few years later, a bit less than 4, my parents divorced and my mom Renee left with me. We moved to a lot of places but ended up at Phoenix, Arizona. A strict contrast of Forks, I'll tell you that. Phoenix is hot, sunny, beautiful and definitely not green.

A little more than a year ago my mom got remarried to minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer. He's a great guy and really loves my mom. He's a bit younger than her but Renee has always been younger than her age. Phil travels a lot and staying at home with me was killing Renee so I decided to exile myself here to live with Charlie. My dad.

I moved here and while living with Charlie is vast different than living with Renee it has its perks. Or had. Charlie is too much like me. We're both quiet, don't show our feelings easily and that makes us more like roommates than father and daughter. Sometimes I miss my daddy. Who would stay in bed with me until I fell asleep and who would call me every week to tell me about his week. But I grew up

and those phone calls slowly stopped, now we're more like roommates like I mentioned...

Moving here gave me a lot of whole new experiences. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak. My first real friends.

I met HIM on my first day at school. I was at the cafeteria for lunch and was enduring the forks equivalent of the 3rd degree by a girl (Jessica) while being given a few reassuring glances by another girl (Angela) and scowls by the third girl of our group (Lauren). And a few boys were around us either trying to flirt with me (Tyler), or be helpful by carrying my books (Mike) or just be there (Ben - who had his eyes set on Angela so it's ok) and wanting to have _me_ (for god's sake) on the front page of the high school paper (Eric).

He and his family were sitting all together on a table on the far end of the cafeteria. Not talking, not eating, just being there. There were 5 of them. 3 boys and 2 girls. They were by far the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They shared the same ivory skin that looked flawless, dark golden eyes. But that's where their similarities ended.

The boys were completely different. One was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Frankly he looked like a bear. And that's mildly putting it, i'll explain in a minute why (Emmet). The second was taller, leaner but still muscular and honey blond. He looked like he was in serious pain (Jasper), and the last one lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers rather than the students. This last one had this look about him like he was monitoring

Everyone and everything (Edward).

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue (don't ask me how I know that - that's for a later entry), the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back (Rosalie). The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.(Alice)

Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of

a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

Little I knew. They were not human. They were vampires. Yes, I know. Vampires.

- They do not burn in the sun, they sparkle.

- They do not spend their days sleeping, they don't sleep at all.

- And last but not least they did not drink human blood. They hunt animals.

After a horrible Easter break were I was hunted down to Phoenix by a rogue vampire that wanted to kill me just because I was with a coven of vampires, I was bitten but Edward - my boyfriend - sucked the venom (yeah they got venom running in their veins) out and left me to heal with a broken leg and an almost broken relationship with my dad. I should have realized that something was wrong. He was too eager to leave me that day. Now that I look back at it that was when a tiny seed of fear was placed inside me. I had just woken up from a 2 day coma and I was scared and was ready to get up and leave me. We spent the summer together, only parting when he had to feed.

On my birthday his sister decided to host me a party even though I didn't want one. On that fucking party somehow I managed to cut myself while unwrapping a birthday present. His brother Jasper who is not as able to ignore the blood call, as they called it, tried to attack me. Of course he tried to do that after Edward in order to protect me threw me straight to a table covered in fina china and glass. Seriously who puts all that there during the party of a chronically clumsy girl is beyond me. Not to mention I would be the only one eating and drinking. It was the last straw as far Edward was concerned. After giving me the ice-cold (funny I know) shoulder for about 2 days abandoned me at the forest thus breaking up with me.

It's 4 months later late January and I'm taking back my life with the help of my parents and my friends.

That's it DD I'm going to bed. xoxo


	7. Chapter 5: Fun at the beach

Chapter 5: Fun at the beach

I woke up the next day feeling strangely well rested. After so many months of almost no sleep and terrible dark under eye circles it was strange to wake up and feel ready to start the day. I decide to drowse a bit in bed for a bit. It was almost 40 mins later that I finally got out of bed, took a nice warm long shower and decided to let my hair dry naturally only pining a couple strands away from my eyes.

Charlie was still at the kitchen table starting on his coffee, he had obviously slept in as well. Since it was still early I decided to throw together a quick omelette with yellow and white cheese. It was ready by the time coffee had finished brewing so Ch-dad and I sat down to eat. He seemed happy with the change in food so I decided I would throw a serious breakfast every weekend. I smiled at that thought and saw dad smiling back.

After breakfast I packed up a couple more omelettes for him to take to his fishing trip and started on my day. The kitchen looked as if a tornado had passed though so I started there first. I scrubbed down the counters, the stove, cleaned the oven, tidied up the living room, and did load after load of laundry. I took a quick coffee break and then headed upstairs to the bedrooms. The bathroom was in even worse condition than the kichen - if that's even possible! After a good scrubbing down I attacked the bedrooms. Mine was at a slightly better condition than dads. It simply looked as if it wasn't being used and that disturbed me. Dad's was a mess and I simply changed the sheets. His room - he's gonna have to clean it!

I was exhausted and decided that a nice soak in the tub would suffice to help regain some strength. Of course it didn't. I fell straight asleep and woke only when the water got icy. I refused to let myself like it and literally jumped out.

I got busy with the homework I had to do and after a nice mushroom pizza dinner with a TV comedy I went to bed.

I woke up pretty late the next morning, and let myself be happy over the fact that I slept yet again the whole night. Even Charl - dad at breakfast seemed well rested. He was looking at me at me a bit suspiciously; I guess he was waiting for me to become the same zombie I was. Never again, I promised myself. While I was cleaning up the kitchen the phone rang. I wasn't expecting anyone so I was surprised when dad called for me saying Mike was on the phone. I got it and noticing he had a half smile while eavesdropping I took the phone to the kitchen with me.

"Hey Mike"

"Hey, Bella good morning"

"Good morning, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to ride with me to the beach or maybe not"

Okay, I did NOT that one coming

"Why not, you can pick me up if you want"

"Really?" he sounded surprised and pleased at once. Oh oh that's not good

"Um, yes"

"Great, I'm picking Ben and Angela so I'll be at your place around ok?"

I would swear that Ben has a car.

"Sure. Should I bring something?"

"Well, it's not necessary but if you want to"

"Sure. I'll make something" there was a long silence and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mike?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then, I'll see you at 2, bye"

I hung up without waiting for an answer. I told dad about Mike coming to pick me up after picking the others up, but before he had a chance to voice his way too happy opinion I said I should bring something and starting looking through the kitchen cabinets. Luckily I had bought more than enough food and decided to throw a quick pasta salad together. I put it in a big salad bowl - big enough to feed about 10 people asking myself 'why would Charlie even have something this big?'

Seeing as I had a bit more than 2 hours left I decided to get dressed and read a bit. My closet was on the empty side since I had cleared it a few days prior so the box of clothes I had brought from Phoenix on spring when I had dashed there in my haste to get away from James was visible. Inside were clothes too light for this weather but clothes I longed to wear again.

'Oh well, I can layer' I thought and pulled out a long pink tank top that reached my upper thighs. I wore it with a pair of my old favourite distressed boot cut blue jeans, a black long sleeved off the shoulder black blouse. I also found the flower pendant I used to wear before moving here. I had forgotten to put it on the day I came here because the chain had broken. Laughing I found a black leather jacket Renee had gotten for herself then regretted and passed on to me. With a brave breath I put on the dark red cowboy boots and took the purse out. I added the sunglasses and looked myself in the mirror. I looked like myself. I realized I was smiling softly. 'I'm ME'. Not Edward's Bella, the weak little thing, or Alice's Barbie Bella, the life size doll she liked to play with, but Bella. **The real one.**

I went downstairs changing my mind about the book and wanting to spend some time with Charlie.

"How do I look?"

He was looking at me dumbstuck.

"Like a new person"

We smiled to each other and then he went to get dressed and go to see the game with Billy.

I laid on the couch to lounge for a bit. Charlie left saying goodbye and acting as if I were a little girl about to be left alone for the first time. I shook my head still smiling at a few mins later the doorbell rang. It was Mike. Alone.

"Hey Mike" I greeted cautiously

"Hey, hey Bella" he stammered while looking at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, where are the others?" I couldn't help but ask

"oh yes, the others. They decided to come a bit later with Ben's car." Ha, yeah right. Oh well, Mike was willingly to gloss over my depression months, so I wasn't going to be all brush and rude.

"Ok then, shall we?"

The drive to First Beach was uneventful. Mike and I mainly talked about homework which he apparently worked last night as well. I was surprised to hear that. I would have imagined a popular guy like him would have been out on a Saturday night, but then I knew he wasn't dating anyone, and knowing that we were all going to be busy today maybe a lot of people stayed home to finish their homework last night. In any case, I was glad not to feel like the only nerd of our group, if the subject ever came up.

When we got to First Beach Mike called Tyler and Eric over and the three of them got some rather large coolers and a grill out of the suburban. Mike reached to the back and got out a few blankets and tarps. I grabbed those as well as the large salad bowl I brought and we all walked to the beach with our gear.

A lot of kids from our school were there and I decided to say hi since I was accompanied by the social butterfly named Mike. I was happy to see that quite a few kids wove at me without looking me as if I had three heads.

The boys set up the coolers and grill in an area where others had already set up a make-shift mess hall tent. This was Forks, after all, and we had to be prepared for the weather. I spread out blankets on the sand near the temporary fire pit built out of loose rocks. I guessed that even with the fire we would need those after dark, when the temperature dropped. As I was working I saw Mike jog back to his car and wheel back a pretty impressive looking music system. I walked over to him just as he was setting it up and plugging in his IPod.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's a party machine on wheels," he said, laughing. "It's an outdoor iPod docking station and a karaoke machine, just in case anyone wants to get really crazy later tonight. Do you sing?"

I scrunched my face in a frown

"Only if there are a lot deaf people around me and no glass. Do you?"

He looked down, adjusting something on the machine.

"Sometimes," he muttered.

Just at that moment Angela and Mike arrived and on impulse I gave Angela a hug. She looked surprised but not upset so I figured it was alright.

Ben joined Mike near the grill starting to prepare the food and I led Angela to the blanket I had declared mine to set her things. She had made a potato dish covered in foil and we took that to Mike. We decided to join him in prepping the food and we were laughing over the fire. I was feeling extremely hot and started to sweat. I paid no mind and removed my jacket and the long sleeved blouse remaining in my sleeveless tank top. Angela was looking at me strangely but after a moment she removed her jacket as well. It was pretty warm for January after all.

After a while the food was devoured and the karaoke was loud. Alot of the people were dancing and singing along. Just as the sun was going doing down a group of kids decided to go hiking and another would stroll a bit on the beach to keep an eye on the stuff we all had. Angela and Ben stayed back while I decided to join Mike. After all I love the natural tide pools.

As we entered the forest flashbacks hit me. My first hike with Mike almost a year ago, the greenness of the forest was a harsh reminder of Edward slinging me on his back while running to my truck after our date at the meadow, his slightly ironic comments on the palms of my hands from my many falls. My breath caught in my chest and I could feel my pulse running, stars were clouding my vision as one by one the memories hit me. I felt something holding me letting me ride through the memories until I could breathe again. I hung myself in that embrace. I have no idea how long had passed when my head stopped banging and heartbeat slowed. i looked up to see who was holding me upright and I saw Mike. He looking me with a reserved expression and slowly slid us to sit at the ground still holding me.

"I'm sorry Mike, I.. I don't"

I stammered embarrassed

"It's okay Bella. You needed this."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"He really hurt you, didn't he?"

"yeah, yeah he did. Should we see the pools now?

"of we go"

I found the feeling comforting so I kept my arm around his waist while he didn't remove his arm from around my shoulders. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually we broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life. Unlike last year when I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds, this time I felt fearless and moved closer to the edge and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me.

The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return.

I was completely absorbed and leaned against Mike, who seemed as thoughtful as me, to allow the calm scenery to calm me.

Finally we heard music and laughter and people singing so we stiffly got up and smiled awkwardly to each other before heading back. As we neared the others I realised that beside my breakdown I had not fallen down or lost my balance at all.

Now that the whole group was re-assembled everyone quickly gathered the wood for the bonfire and lit it up. Mike headed off to the entertainment system.

"Karaoke, anyone?"

He yelled. Several guys groaned while the girls squealed in delight and ran up to Mike with their requests. The night exploded with sounds of Karaoke standards of all the all time classic party songs and pop versions. I couldn't help my snickering for Lauren's performance of 'I Kissed a Girl'. Jessica and Angela came over to us and pulled me off the blanket, giggling.

"Come on, Bella. We've got the perfect song for us to sing."

I groaned, but followed them obediently, throwing a terrified look over my shoulder at Mike, who was grinning wide. I groaned even louder when I heard the opening piano music, but went along anyway, singing

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along_

The song was such a classic anthem that despite our incredibly poor performance everyone was getting into it. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike smiling again, clapping in time with the music as we belted out the lyrics. The whole beach exploded into raucous applause when we were finished. The three of us bowed, then ran to the coolers to get some water to soothe our throats, hoarse from nearly screaming out the chorus.

I took my water back to the blanket and settle myself down again near Mike.

Jessica approached me with a bag or marshmallows and said sorry for her behaviour. I was a bit shocked at that but also knew how much Jessica loved a drama and attention. I decided it didn't matter but I would keep my distance this time.

"Didn't know you had it in ya," Mike teased.

"Neither did I," I laughed. "It felt good, though." And it had. I realized that with that song I finally let Edward go completely. I did survive, and it felt damn good!

"My turn" Mike announced and picked up the microphone and was singing. I strained to hear the lyrics.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time_

_'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends _

"Oh shit,"

I muttered as I recognized the song. My face was burning. I didn't think there was anyone on the beach who couldn't figure out why Mike had chosen this particular song to sing or whom he was singing it to. I turned to look at Angela who wore an expression similar to mine.

"I need to talk to him" I exclaimed. "Maybe the song I sang gave him the wrong impression."

Angela nodded

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe on the way back though?"

She was right. I forced myself not to say anything to Mike until we were in the car heading to my house. There was no music this time and I turned to look at Mike.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"About before. What did you mean exactly with that song?"

"Well, you know I like you and it's not secret I want us to be more than friends"

That's worse than I thought!

"Mike, I know I'm better and attentive, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Plus while I know you like me and I like you too, I don't think you're in love with me. Wouldn't it be better if we remained friends?"

"I really like you and I have no problems with waiting till you're ready. In the meantime do you promise me we'll be friends?"

"Definitely. We're be friends no matter what Mike, that's a given."

After that the discussion moved to lighter topics and the mood lifted. Mike dropped me off at home and waited while I got in. That night I sat to watch TV with Char-DAD I corrected myself and leaned on his arm. After a long nice talk to Rene-MOM on the phone I wrote about my day on my new diary and slept soundly.


	8. Chapter 6: Clumsines, what clumsiness?

Chapter 6 : Clumsiness? What clumsiness?

The next day I woke up earlier than usual and decided to make me a bowl of cereal and sit by the living room window with it and a nice steaming cup of coffee. I saw Mike jogging and waved at him. Just then Charlie came downstairs and we continued our breakfast together. I went upstairs to get ready for school. Following yesterday's example and judging by how warm I felt I went along with a light long sleeved red blouse and my old smaller sized jeans. Well a few months of depression can do wonders for a girls weight, I thought ironically. I added a tiny amount of makeup to cover the almost gone dark circles under my eyes and a dab of a lip-gloss I used to wear under Alice's torture. My new school bag and cowboy boots and I was ready.

Angela, Mike and Ben waited for me and I smiled before joining them. Angela smiled at my outfit and Mike took easily back his old 'golden retriever' role from last year. I kept up my new habit of occupying the empty seat next to me with my bag. Between classes I would be with one of my friends who did their best to include me in their activities and while I couldn't help but glance at the empty lunch table the Cullens occupied I didn't have another breakdown.

After school Mike and I headed to his parents store where business would keep us all occupied until the closing time. After that I headed home, joined dad for dinner and then mailed Renee, did my homework, wrote to my new diary and slept soundly.

The next few days went in a similar fashion. Day by day I realized I needed less sleep and would wake up a little after dawn. I would sit by my window just thinking and then go on with my day as usual. It was a Thursday when that changed.

I knew Mike would pass my house soon on his usual jog and decided to join him, after I had excess energy I had to burn. So I put on a pair of dark grey athletic pants, a bright orange tank top and my faithful sneakers I had abandoned these days in favour of the heeled boots. How on earth I haven't fallen straight on my face yet is beyond me. I drank a few gulps of juice and got on the front yard to wait on Mike.

He slowed down when he saw me.

"Hey Mike, mind if I join you?"

He looked a bit apprehensive so I added

"I haven't fallen over my feet in a few days. You're safe"

He laughed and we were on.

Running, even in a pretty slow pace since mike liked to keep his strength for distance, was cathartic. It reminded on Edward running with me on his back serving as a backpack, but it was soon chased away by my aching leg muscles at my burning lungs. All in all I kept breathing and running until we reached an old playground about 10 blocks from my house and sat at a bench to catch our breaths for a few minutes. I had a lot of memories of falling down on this same playground. Speaking of which...

"Wow, you really didn't fall"

I stuck my tongue at him

"Where did you learn this oh so mature response? Debate class?"

"If I could breath properly to respond I would. For now that's the only response I have" I responded while pulling my hair up in a tight ponytail

"Seriously though, wow. What did you do to fix your balance? Now that I think about it I haven't shielded you in gym in some time"

"Frankly, nothing. It just stopped. My clumsy moments are gone" I smiled at him

He smiled right back and we got up to jog back. Mike left me at my door to take a much needed shower and meet up at school.

Charlie was up and looked shocked to see me panting and dropping ungraceful to a kitchen chair.

"Hi...dad...water..."

He rushed to give me a glass of water and after a second glance the whole bottle.

"What happened to you?"

"I... went for... a jog with... Mike. And guess what I'm still standing" I said while drinking my water.

"I'm actually feeling fresh"

"wow, great. I'm off to work, take a shower before you go out", he joked.

I gave him the same mature response I gave Mike, aka sticking my tongue out and he laughed in response. He left for work and I went upstairs to take that much needed shower I mentioned and get ready for school. I put on a sleeveless white top with an off the shoulder blouse and jeans. Boots, bags, a bowl of cereal and I'm out the door.

My truck was making whining sounds as I started it and I made a mental note to tell dad about it. I didn't like the idea of it dying on me, I had come to love the Red Beast as I decided to name it.

As always Angela and Ben were waiting for me and Mike was just pulling in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bella, you're glowing. What did you do?" Angela asked with a sly smile

"I went jogging with this one." I pointed my head at Mike

"oh oh, how many bruises?"

"None" I said indignantly

"Just kidding Bells" she smiled and we all shared a good laugh.

We went on with our day. It was obvious that it was February. There were a lot of hearts and fliers around about a Valentine's Day dance & party. Suddenly I was glad I moved here on march! With the swarm of dance invitation on girl's choice and Edward going ballistic I'm at all sure I want to know what would happen if I were here on Valentine's Day.

Around lunch Angela asked me if I wanted a repeat of our last Friday night. Eagerly I said yes since we had so much fun. As the day ended and I got in my truck to go to work, it made the same whiny sound. After another busy shift the Red Beast and I whined our way home. During dinner I told dad and he promised to take it to Jake since he had fixed it for me last year and truth is he needed an excuse to fully make up with Billy, after the whole bonfires-on-the-night-the-Cullens left incident.


	9. Chapter 7: Girls night out & a makeover

Chapter 7: Girls just wanna have fun and a makeover

I woke up extra early once again so I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, sneakers and pulled my hair back to a tight braid. I inhaled a few bites of a granola bar and half glass of orange juice and joined Mike on our daily jog.

We run while joking and remembering fun facts from the day before in class. Mike looked like he wanted to ask me something and knowing Mike it was gonna be about the dance.

"Bella?"

He turned to face me as we sat on a bench for a couple minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Would you.. I mean we're friends and ... I want to... if you want" he stammered

"Mike, out with it" I wanted to help the poor guy

"?"

"What?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yes we are, but I didn't catch a word from what you just said"

Actually I did but making sure wouldn't hurt

"Would you come with me to the valentine's day dance?"

I blanched. I suppose I stayed silent for too ling because Mike turned to look at me, I shook myself.

"Are you going to be mad at me if we go as friends?"

I asked him. 'We just had this conversation a couple weeks ago damnit!'

"No of course not"

He hastily replied but I could see the disappointment and regret in his eyes. I immediately felt bad. Not only he and Angela overlooked my zombie months but took me back and I spent time alone with Angie. How bad can it be?

"That is if you don't mind going out with me Saturday night"

His head snapped up so fast I was afraid he might have broken a bone. He looked at me in the eyes for a few minute and then broke to a huge smile.

"As friends?"

"I was hoping that if it doesn't work we can be friends. I don't want to lose you; you've been a really good buddy."

"I'll pick you up"

And we got up and started to go back. I really hope I'm not making a mistake!

I got home while dad was having breakfast and after a quick shower where I realised I needed to do something with my hair - I looked like a brown mop - I went back downstairs. I was starving. Over a bowl of cereal and a cup of vanilla flavoured coffee, I asked dad to give me a ride to school since I didn't want to bring the Beast and have it break on me. He agreed and we left.

He dropped me off and I rushed to find Angela. She was happy but reserved about my date with Mike the following night and we decided to change our plans for tonight. We would go to Port Angeles since we both needed a nice visit to a hair salon and maybe new clothes. We shared a smile and headed for class.

Mike for his part had kept our upcoming evening together a secret so not everyone was down our throats and it had become easy to ignore Lauren and Jessica's comments. Although Jessica often looked at me with something close to regret in her eyes as soon as Lauren made a comment she was all there. I don't want or need friends like that. I told Angela about my car issues and said we could borrow her dad's car since he would stay at home tonight. We headed off to gym where we were instructed to a game of basketball and next week we would start aerobic. I didn't want to press my luck so I skipped out of the game and waited on the bleachers for it to end. Coach Clapp was used to me so he didn't object.

I waited at school to soak on some wanna-be sun light while Ben dropped Angie at home and she took the family car to come pick me up. I gave dad a quick call to let him know I'd in Port Angeles instead of Angies house and Mike went to work. 15 minutes later I and Angie were on the road.

First we went to a beauty shop. We got manicures and pedicures. I hadn't realised my nails were long enough to be good for a french manicure. My toenails were painted a nice red almost a bloody shade. It reminded me of James' eyes, and I shook my hair at that thought. I really have to get over that.

Angie had hers in a nice pale pink manicure and a dark hot pink pedicure. She is the preacher's daughter after all.

After that was the hair salon. Angie wanted to get rid of her bangs and I ... I don't know what I want. I just want a change. The hairdresser, a nice woman in her mid-thirties suggested a layered cut that would give my hair some volume without loosing much length and a few highlights. I smiled at that remembering how much I had missed the natural red my hair has in this constant cloudy weather and asked for the highlights to be reddish. Angie and I kept chatting so I didn't notice the time passing. In the end we were ready. Angie looks so good without all that hair in her face and I have to admit I look pretty hot. My hair was still long reaching right below my shoulder blades in a mess of dark brown, dark red and a few stay strands of a strange honey-copper-blond colour. It didn't look coloured and I like that. On the front I had layers framing my face long enough to be pulled back easily but short enough to look good. We smiled at each other and headed to a clothes store. Like I had said last year the selection was somewhat limited but after spending months of being Alice's life size Barbie doll I appreciate having few alternatives.

I got a couple pair of jeans (obviously not designers), a white one and a dark wash one, a few tops and blouses and since the weather was either lighting up or somehow I was becoming more resistant to the cold I added a couple pairs of shoes. I wouldn't' give up on my faithful sneakers but with Angie's help I managed to update and girly up my wardrobe without losing my own sense of fashion. I blushed when Angela showed me a hot pink strapless corset like top but in the end I decided to get it. I treated myself to a few pairs of undies and bras since I had started to feel unable to breath anymore in mine. Funny thing was that I didn't even reach half I had with me and it wasn't a lot.

On our way out of the clothing store we saw Jessica pulling in dressed for a night in town. We said hi and she joined us for dinner while waiting for Lauren. She didn't look happy we went shopping without her but to quote my favourite line from "Gone with the wind" = "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn". It was still early when we were done and Lauren texted Jess to tell her she wasn't coming so she invited us.

'Great, now I get to embarrass myself in front of a club full of people' I thought but when I saw the glint in Angie's eyes I immediately felt guilty for denying her and accepted. After an embarrassing and ear hurting squeal from Jess Angie and I took our purchases from her car, decided what to wear and went to the bathroom to change. We were done a few minutes later and met up right outside the stalls to check on each other. Angie looked really good in a white top with thin straps, a black skirt with small while print that reached her almost at the knees and a pair of black boots. A small white purse completed her outfit.

I, on the other hand was more revealing. The pink strapless top I just got, a denim distressed mini skirt and a pair of black sandals with a killer heel and a small pink purse identical to Angie's. I felt way too exposed but I have to admit I look hot. The new hairstyle and a quick makeup lesson by Angie and Jess consisting of a light makeup, a dash of mascara and a dark pink almost strawberry lip-gloss and I made my way shakily out.

Jess was wearing a black top with spaghetti straps, a black and red skirt and a pair of black killer heels and a red purse.

"Wow, you look hot girls. I really like your top Bella" Jess gushed.

"Thanks," I said, "Angela picked it actually. I had doubts"

"So shall we?"

The club was on the big side with a bar counter all along the left wall and the back. A big dance floor was in the middle and a lot of small tables all around. The bouncer took our ID's in the entrance and stumped our palms since we are underage and couldn't drink. We took a table near the dance floor and Jess went to get us soda drinks.

We ate our chips, laughed, talked, and drank; just relaxing with each other and having fun. We were sitting there, when Jess heard a song come one, "Oh I love this song. Come on guys."

"Not I," I said, "I don't want to fall straight on my face and embarrass us all."

Jess realized that we were not gonna follow so she left us and went to the dance floor. When she left we heard the song start, it was 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls. We just looked on as she started dancing.

"I did not know she could move like that." Angie said. I could only nod.

We were still watching her and saw a guy go up to Jessica. They saw as he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to dance. Jess laughed and nodded.

_Intro x2_

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, every time you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_Verse 1_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_Bridge:_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_Chorus:_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Hook x2_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Verse 2_

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Hook x2_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Verse 3_

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

As the song went into a prolonged beat we saw Jess start moving very similar to the way the PCD girls did in the video. We watched as they guy put his hands on Jess and shared a look. Deciding to step in before something bad happened I stood up and said,

"I am not letting her dance this song alone."

"She's not alone"

Angie pointed out with a smile, but lost it quickly when she looked at the pair dancing. The guy was pulling Jess closer to him and we were staring to feel unease. After all Jess came alone and we didn't want something to happen. I already had tainted memories of Port Angeles.

"Let's go."

We stood up, and made our way to the dance floor.

_Chorus_

_Hook x2_

_Chorus_

_Hook x2_

When we approached the guy looked at us with a smile and as I returned it Angie pulled Jess and they started dancing together, a moment later I joined them and together all three danced until the end of the song, and continued dancing as Pon De Replay came on. We danced to that as well. The dj came on and announced that they would start Karaoke soon.

Jess said she had to use the bathroom, and asked me to join her. Angie went to the bar to get us new drinks.

In the bathroom

"Girl you were amazing," Jess said.

"Thanks," I replied breathlessly, "I didn't know I could dance like this in heels."

"Thankfully you can" Jess laughed.

I joined her in laughter. We fixed our hair and Jess re-touched her make-up

"Now let's go back out, they're having karaoke and I want to hear some of those people sing."

I said as we made our way out of the restroom. We went back to the table and listened to people go up and sing; some were good, others were funny, and the rest had us covering our ears.

"Ok, now time for our random hour," the do said, "This is where we'll choose one random person from the crowd and have them sing the very next song that comes up."

Angie looked at Jess and smiled. It was random hour, but the choosing and the song wouldn't be random. She watched as the dj made a pretence of looking around the room, before coming to stop at their table,

"Ok, how 'bout that pretty little lady sitting there in that pink top."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you," he said. I got up and sent a murderous look to my table mates. They both had the same innocent smile and were encouraging me, "Do it Bells."

"Oh what the hell, I'll do it,"

I said. They cheered me as I made my way to the stage and took the mike. I looked out at the crowd while cold sweat was pouring down my back, then down at my friends. They were laughing and cheering me on. I turned my attention back to the dj,

"Ok your song is 'Strong enough' by Cher."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and waited for the words, when they did I started;

_I don't need your sympathy_

_There's nothing you can say or do for me_

_And I don't want a miracle_

_You'll never change for no-one_

_And I hear your reasons why_

_Where did you sleep last night?_

_And was she worth it, was she worth it?_

_Cause I'm strong enough to live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough, now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go_

_There's no more to say_

_So save your breath and walk away_

_No matter what I hear you say_

_I'm strong enough to know you gotta go_

_So you feel misunderstood_

_Baby have I got news for you_

_On being used, I could write a book_

_But you don't wanna hear about it_

_Cause I've been losing sleep_

_And you've been going cheap_

_And she ain't worth half of me, it's true_

_Now I'm telling you_

_That I'm strong enough to live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough, now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go_

_Come hell or waters high_

_You'll never see me cry_

_This is our last goodbye, it's true_

_I'm telling you_

_Now I'm strong enough to live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough, now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go_

_There's no more to say_

_So save your breath and walk away_

_No matter what I hear you say_

_I'm strong enough to know you gotta go_

The entire club erupted into cheers.

The girls were standing up clapping and cheering.

"Whoo, way to go Bells."

I walked off the stage blushing and laughing. I couldn't believe the song that I had been chosen to sing. 'That song was too close to home.' She looked over at the table and saw Jess and Angie with a mischievous smile on their faces. 'I bet they had something to do with it.'

I walked up to the table with a smile on my face,

"That was so much fun. I'm glad you guys talked me into it."

"We can tell you had fun," Angela said.

We all exchanged looks and broke into a loud laughter.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We're at a club," Jess said, "What do you think is going to happen next but dancing and drinking."

"OH no," Angie said, shaking her head when she saw Jess excited,

"We're underage"

"And driving" I piped. "Do you really want a cruiser returning us to chief Swan?"

Jess's protests were cut off short at that and she nodded.

After that we drank some more, danced, laughed and even got picked up a few times. As if by a silent agreement neither Angie nor I mentioned my date next day with Mike. I was still apprehensive about it and I really hoped that at the end of it we could still be friends.

About 2 hours later, after a quick trip to the bathroom, we decided it was time to call it a night. We got outside and promised to make this a weekly event.

'A girl's night out just as dad wanted', I thought

We got into our respective cars and headed back to Forks. Angie dropped me off and I sent a quick text to Jess as promised to let her know I was ok. Dad was already asleep on the couch. I chuckled and gently woke him up. After making sure I was not a dream and really ok and at home dad raised an eyebrow at my outfit and went to bed. I followed his example after taking off the shoes. My feet were killing me!

I got ready for bed and confided about my day and tomorrow's plans to DD and slept like a charm.


	10. Chapter 8: A date and a friendship

Chapter 8: Date with Mike and friends with Jake.

I woke up early again without an alarm. Mike and I wouldn't be running on weekends in order to sleep in, isn't that the meaning of a weekend anyway?

I took a long nice shower, tried to copy what the hairdresser did to them yesterday and went downstairs to start on breakfast. After all I had promised Charlie a nice breakfast on weekends. I smiled at that thought and started to mix the pancakes. A pot of coffee later dad came downstairs following the scent of food and coffee still rubbing his eyes.

For once dad did not open his newspaper with breakfast but was more inclined to talk about how was my day in Port Angeles and about my truck. I was almost taken aback. Dad wanted to talk? That's stranger than me wanting to talk. He said he would take it to Jake tomorrow since he would go to see the game with the guys and Jake was the one who rebuilt it. I asked if I could go with him. I hadn't seen Jake since he crashed my prom last year and Edward didn't like me going to La Push. He never gave me a reason for that, I pondered. Anyway I had missed Jake, we used to be pretty close when I came to visit dad in the past. I told dad about my day yesterday and that I had plans to go out with Mike this afternoon. His eyes lit up and he asked me

"Like a date?" I cringed

"I guess although it's more of a friend outing" Mike might be a really good guy and a better friend but I don't think we could ever be a couple. He just needs to see it!

Dad got ready to go the station, it was his extra shift day, and I got up to get dressed. I didn't know where we would be going so I followed Angie's idea and wore the same skirt from yesterday with leggins and I consciously stopped myself before I could remember Victoria's same attire from last year at the baseball field. I added a dark green top with a black jacket, black shoes and purse. I repeated the makeup from yesterday and went downstairs to enjoy cartoons till Mike got here. He was a few minutes late and in jeans...

I hopped in and we were off. Mike smiling told me it was time to be kids. I raised an eye brow and he replied that there was a theme park in Victoria his parents used to take him as a kid. I jumped at the city name but can you blame me? The park was 2 hours away and while Mike kept the speed limit and didn't drive to the breakneck speed Edward did, we were chatting and the drive didn't seem that long.

We were at the gates at 2 o'clock. Mike parked and we headed straight to mini golf courses. The setting was cute with the holes giving you the feeling of an around the world course. Mike went first and was obviously good at it. Hole in one. I, on the hand, was not eager to get the club and hit. No matter how many times I begged him to not let me do it Mike kept ignoring me and in the end I got pissed and hit with my eyes closed. As I didn't hear anyone crying or moaning or groaning in pain I hesitantly open one eye to find Mike looking at me with a pleased smile stuck on his face. I frowned and opened the second eye. I looked around me trying to see what had pleased him so much. In the end, seeing nothing out of the ordinary I looked at the hole and it had my ball in! I smiled at Mike and without thought gave him a hug and did a small happy dance. With my face burning up I mumbled

"I didn't think I could do it"

Mike was laughing when he said

"I did"

We laughed together and moved on to the next hole. It was fairly easy as well. Of course by the time we reached Europe the holes were harder but in the end we had fun. Over hotdogs and colas we were discussing if we could travel which of the countries we had just hit we'd go.

After a few minutes to catch our breath we moved to the ice-cream parlor and family fun zone. We chose redemption games to relax and have fun. Feeling like children we competed at foosball and o a couple whackers and hummers. We avoided water guns and I sent Mike alone to the sports related ones. I made my way to the screen machines for a few rounds of memory. After that I went to fetch Mike who was competing some 3 year old in a basketball sonic machine. We turned to me with a way too happy and excited smile. I couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh Mike you're my hero»

I exclaimed with a too dreamy voice

"You just beat up a 3 year old in a 5 year old machine"

I deadpanned and then laughed. Mike looked at me sheepishly and then laughed with me. We headed to a shoot air game where Mike was determined to win a teddy bear big enough to sit the backseats alone. I shook my head but went along.

'I'm actually having fun'

After shooting enough ducks to make them an endangered species we left with a big teddy each, a boy and a girl, and headed to the crane games. We played for a long time trying to get the stuffed animals we wanted to give our friends. When we got tired we decided to head to the benches with lemonades to get our mojo back and relax. The sun was slowly setting and we leaned back to watch it

"Bella?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"this is fun"

"It is. I haven't been to something like this since I was a little girl"

"I'm happy you're having fun"

We were silent for a while and then Mike spoke up

"I was thinking"

'Is that a good idea?'

"About what?"

"You know I liked you when you got here and I really thought I wanted you and me to be together, you know, as boyfriend and girlfriend? But today I realized that maybe we were better as friends. I'd never really had that before. A friend who is a girl. And I kind of like it, you know?"

'wow! I've been telling him the same thing since the day we met and he only realizes it after one day at a carnival? Why did I accept last year?'

"I know. I like it too."

"So anyway, once I got over the idea that you and I should go out, I started thinking about going out with other girls. But you know what? None of them really appeal to me. If I went out with any of them I would just be using them to pass the time, you know? And I don't really feel good about that. It just doesn't seem right."

I nodded.

"So I figured that maybe I'm just not supposed to be with anyone right now. I mean, in less than a year I'll be in college and will meet a bunch of new girls and maybe the right girl is somewhere out there, not here in Forks."

I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. When you get right down to it, we're fishing in a pretty small pond."

"Yeah, but I don't even feel like I'm fishing. I feel more like the fish, desperate not to get caught. And I think you feel the same way."

He had a point. I nodded my agreement.

"I think that's exactly how I feel these days. I feel as if someone has just posted the news about me and Edward"

"Are you going to get mad with me if I propose something?"

I gulped

"Depends on what"

"Why don't we help each other out? You don't want to date anyone and I don't want to date anyone, so why don't we just spend more time together? Everyone will think we're together but we won't. We'll have fun, go out with bean and Angela and if either of us changes our minds and meets someone they like we just cut down our time together."

He had a point. But fooling Charlie and his parents? Again?

"We'll tell our parents right? I don't want to lie to my dad and I actually like your parents and I don't want to lie to them either."

"Of course we will. We'll just let people think what they want to think"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, just don't take all year. That would defeat the purpose"

I lightly punched him in the arm.

"You're such a comedian," I said, "and a really good friend." We exchanged a look and a smile and then, as if on cue, we both leaned back, our heads resting on the back of the bench. We stayed that way for a while, not speaking.

"Shouldn't we be getting back" I asked "It will be late by the time we get back"

"You're right; I'll just run to the restroom"

"And I'll throw our drinks away. Meet you at the car?

Mike nodded and headed to the restrooms. I grabbed our oversized bears and the bag with the park-logo with the smaller presents and moved to the car. As I passed the cotton candy machines I gave into my inner child once again and got 2 sticks and 2 bottles of water. I went to wait by the car. Mike came back soon and laughed at the sticks. We opened the back doors and situated the gifts in a way that would allow Mike to see to the rear-view mirror. We got in and with a lower speed than before we were on our way. We chatted about the games we played and laughed at the expression I wore when I managed to get that first ball in during mini golf.

Some time later we pulled out of my house. Mike got out of the car with me and we walked to the front door. I unlocked it and turned back to him to give him a hug

"Good night Mike, I had a really good time"

"Good night Bella, I had a very good time as well."

"See you Monday"

Mike nodded and after one last hug I got in and Mike left

"Bella?" Charlie yelled from his room.

"Hi dad. I am home"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah dad, Good night"

"Night."

I went upstairs and changed for bed. I wanted to call Angie and tell her about my day and Mike's idea but it was too late so I wrote about it in my new diary and went to join the land of the sleeping ones.

The next day I slept in. I actually slept in. As the sun shone in my eyes I saw a shape on the old rocking chair near the foot of my bed. I let a loud scream that resulted to dad storming in my room dressed in a towel.

"What? What?" He asked me frantically

"Nothing dad, I just saw the huge teddy over there"

he turned and let a light scream of his own

"Jeez, bells did you kill this yourself?"

"You're so funny dad"

I jumped up in bed, what the heck? Why did I just dream about my dad in a towel?

I shook my head and went to the bathroom and then downstairs. Dad was browsing through the small bags with souvenirs and after giving him his (a chain with inspector

Clouseau) and a bright smile I headed off to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

After that we took my truck to let Jake see it and after exchanging a look over the whining sound we were on our way. I let him drive while I was watching out of the window. Soon after a lot of whining we pulled up to Billy's house. the door opened almost immediately and a huge Jake was wheeling Billy to the front yard.

"Hey Bella"

Jake said smiling. He didn't seem surprised to see me today so I guess dad called ahead while I was in the shower.

"You're looking good"

"So do you, you know anabolic steroids are really bad for you" I told him with a smile.

"I'm just filling out Bella, you know it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hanged out more"

"I'm here now" I responded with a smile

Dad and Billy headed in to watch the game with Harry Clearwater and I joined Jake to a shed he had on the side of the house to watch him work the beast and talk

He started the car and when he heard the whiny sound he looked up at me.

"Jeez. Did you torture the car or something?""

"Very funny, Jacob"

Then he popped the hood up leaned and his head disappeared from my view

"aha"

He turned and looked at me with triumph in his eyes.

"Did you figure out what's wrong?"

"Sure, this used to be our car remember?"

"What's wrong with it then?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, but would you understand it if I explained it to you?"

I didn't bother to answer. Cars and mechanics was not one of my talents.

"Do you think you could fix it?"

"Noop, I can bang it a bit to quieten it but the old thing is on its way to the truck cemetery"

'Oh no!'

"Really? I love it"

He nodded and started banging it here and there to at least stop it from whining.

"So. It's been a while since I've seen you. Anything new?"

What should I tell him? That I woke up one day, got mad and now I was doing everything in my power to move on?

"Nothing really."

"Bullshit. You dad talks and mine listens.

'Great'

"I woke up one day, got mad and now I was doing everything in my power to move on. I got a hair cut, clothes, started jogging and refuse to think. How have you been? Besides growing up?"

"Same as here then."

I felt the cell phone mom had gotten me when I moved here vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the display, it was the Angie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! I tried calling the house, but you didn't pick up. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine. Dad and I drove my truck down to La Push to have Jake take a look at it."

She didn't speak for a couple of seconds. I'd probably sent her into shock.

"Angie?"

"That's great Bella! I just called to ask had happened yesterday"

"It was pretty good actually. " I proceeded to tell her about our day knowing Jake was hanging off my every word. I didn't mention Mike's idea because Jake's presence was unnerving. We hanged up soon after promising to meet up before school.

I put my cell back into my pocket and turned to face Jacob. As I had suspected he was watching me

"You didn't say you started dating again"

"I didn't. Just a day with a friend"

Jake looked at me as if he wanted to say something else but in end started talking about a car he'd been building. I'm pretty sure I had heard about it before but since I wasn't sure I didn't open my mouth.

When he had enough of banging the beast he instructed me to start the engine and when it didn't whine he grabbed me by the elbow and we headed inside the garage. The garage was no more than a couple of big preformed sheds that had been bolted together with their interior walls knocked out. Under this shelter, raised on cinder blocks, was what looked to me like a completed automobile? I recognized the symbol on the grille, at least.

"What kind of a Volkswagen is that?"

"Rabbit 1986 classic. It's old"

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished,"

He said cheerfully. And then his voice dropped into a lower key.

"My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah," I said.

He seemed to understand my reluctance to open the subject. I tried not to remember last May at the prom. Jacob had been bribed by his father with money and car parts to deliver a message there. Billy wanted me to stay a safe distance from the most important person in my life. It turned out that his concern was, in the end, unnecessary. I was all too safe now.

After talking some more, though about school and our friends. He spoke about his 2 best friends Quil and Embry and I talked about Angie, Ben and Mike. A little while later we heard metal sounds and Charlie and Billy called us. They were both out ready to start the grill for a 'family dinner' as Billy put it. And in the end they were right it did feel like a family diner. That's when I realized that Billy and my dad have been friends for many years that made them almost family. After dinner and a few discreet comments from Billy concerning how well I looked as opposed to the mess I was when he last saw me, the day Edward left me, which were met by a steely glare from dad and a quick change of conversation topic by me, Jake and I laid back in lawn chairs to see the stars while dad and Billy went back inside for the next game.

Jake was silent so I could hear some muffled voices from inside. 'How could I hear them?' I sneaked a glance at Jake but he was still resting peacefully. 'He doesn't hear them or doesn't it bother him?' I stayed silent too so I could listen more clearly. Was my dad and Billly arguing? They were!

"Billy I need you to stop these comments. She just started getting better. I refuse to let her go back to the mess she was before"

"Charlie you don't understand. That whole 'family'" he spit the word with distaste "were bad for her. They should never have messed with her"

huh?

"Why does it matter Billy? They left!"

"They could come back and you need to stop Bella from going back to them"

"One they're not coming back, two Bella knows better than that, and three will you just cut it out with your superstitions? I turned the other way round with all those bonfires you put the night they left, Need I remind you, you saw how Bella was? It was Sam that found her and I'm grateful for that but I don't want to hear another word about it. Not now, not ever and definitely not in front of Bella. Are we clear?"

"But Charlie..."

"Are we clear Billy?"

"Yeah, fine"

I heard footsteps and turned back to look at the stars while sneaking another look at Jake who seemed lost in thought. I really hope he didn't hear all this; I can't deal with all that.

"Hey kids, Bells we should be heading home, you have school in the morning."

I got up, bid goodnight to both Billy and Jake and climbed in the truck while letting dad drive. He seemed as opposed to a conversation as I was so we both let it at that. At home the phone was ringing so I moved to answer it while dad headed straight for bed. It was mom and after calming her down, saying I was sorry I didn't mail her back but I was out all day she was ok. We talked for a long time and then hanged up. I slept as soundly as all the previous days"


	11. Chapter 9: Valentine's day and a death

Chapter 9 : Valentine's day and a death

The next weeks were filled with the same events. Morning jog with Mike, dad would drive me to school, school, lunch with Mike, Angie and Ben. After school Mike would drive me to work and I would walk back.

Friday night was girls' night either in Port Angeles for a dance or either at Angie's place either mine for a movie night. Sometimes Jessica would join us but her loyalties were solid on team Lauren so it was mostly us and maybe the twins. Friday night also was a poker night for dad at the reservation. Saturdays were days of relax, homework and having fun and lengthy talks with mom on the phone and Sundays were usually spent at La Push with our extended family.

I had accepted Mike's idea to let people think we're together and that's actually helped us both. Angela thought that it was Mike's way of gaining my attention to lead to a relationship but if that was true then Mike was a master and handling it and not pushing.

One Saturday before Valentine's Day, dad and I went to Seattle in the annual car sale held by the police. According to dad the Seattle police would sell all the cars that had been picked up by the police for various reasons but their owners hadn't paid the fee to take them back. Seattle is about 3 hours away so dad and I decided to call it a day and drive together.

The car yard was big and there were a lot of cars. I have to admit I know next to nothing about cars so I let it all up to dad and decided to choose by colour and size.

Dad liked an Impala '67 in black colour. He said that a car like that was the one grandpa Geoffrey taught him to drive in. I didn't like it and I had my eyes set on a small red mini cooper with a black convertible roof. Small, unique and with a strong build to protect the driver as dad mentioned when I showed it to him. I decided to ignore his comment and bite my tongue. Both cars were a bit old with a low price. We wanted them both and since Charlie is a cop, the Seattle police department sold them to us at a very low price.

After catching a movie, sightseeing and a nice dinner we each drove one car back. Well, actually, I drove the mini cooper or Mini-Red as I named it in my head and dad drove his cruiser. I think someone would drop the impala at the station. Next day we brought them both to Jake and this time both he and dad accepted the payment.

A week after that on the 14th was Valentine's Day and dance. I didn't feel like buying something new and decided on a red prom dress I had bought on the previous shopping spree with silver shoes. Mike, I, Angie and Ben went together as a group. I assume we looked like couples but we knew the truth and that made us all feel ok. I had told Charlie that we're friends going together and thankfully he didn't feel the need to interrogate Mike a lot when he came to pick me up. I never thought I could have fun at a dance.

The dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches

and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls. Not to mention the fake hearts and arrows hanging from the ceiling. It looked like the setting of a B rated horror movie. I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where a few couples whirled. A lot of single boys and girls were pressed to the sides of the room.

"I don't dance" I blurted out. My friends broke in laughter.

"Took you long enough" Mike mentioned between his laughter.

"You danced last week" Angie added and after glaring at them I broke a smile and we all went to get some punch. Seeing the vile green colour it had - like the leftover water from art class we all opted for water bottles.

Surprisingly we had fun. Danced and laughed, just like my life should and maybe would have been if I hadn't met Edward and his family.

The office was big and in natural colours. There was a big desk on one side. A black leather couch and a few armchairs in the opposite corner. The room was full with people. You could easily tell in the havoc that a man in a dark suit was in charge and that he and a blond shorter woman in a police uniform were arguing.

"He is back, we need to do something"

The woman kept saying and the man in the suit was apparently either ignoring her or simply didn't care.

The man silenced the others that had started to argue and shout again. In the end he managed to calm everyone down and they began to discuss how they would cover it. Since the victim - no one wanted to use their name - had a history of drug usage and alcoholism, they decided to ask the medical examiner to check for anything like that in the victim's blood and to stage either an accident or an overdose.

As the meeting ended the police woman left the room muttering "I need to call him, apparently he has more experience than us"

She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and dialled a number

"Hello, can I talk to chief Swan please?"


	12. Chapter 10: A phonecall and Victoria

Chapter 10: A phone call and Victoria?

It was a couple days later over dinner that the phone rang. A woman asked for chief Swan, I shrugged and handed the phone to dad while I went to check the chicken dinner I was preparing. Almost an hour later dad came in the kitchen looking a little troubled.

"What is it dad?"

"Bella do you know of a small-town in Virginia called Mystic Falls?"

"Noop, can't say I have, why?"

"The woman that was on the phone? She's the chief of Mystic Falls and they have a lot of animal attacks and she looked it up for similar cases and found the ones we had here last year and called for advice"

I choked on my food. In a flash I remembered the 3 vampires that caused the chaos last year and how it was the Cullens that took care of it and not Charlie. After a few gulps of water I managed to calm my breathing enough.

"Advice? What did you tell her?"

"Actually she asked if I could go there for a couple weeks before spring break to help them and give pointers. She sounded pretty desperate"

A vampire? And my dad facing it alone with a bunch of small town cops? Hell no.

But maybe it wasn't a vampire? Maybe it actually is an animal and I'm blowing this all out of proportion?

"What did you tell her?"

"I thought maybe I should go. I didn't use my vacation time last year and I am pretty sure I can get 2 weeks off before Easter to go. Do you want to come with me? "

I didn't reply, I was still to convince myself that it wasn't dangerous. Dad mis impreted my silence and quickly added.

"Of course I can leave you alone, you're a big girl"

"I'll come with you"

I blurted out. I don't care if it's an animal, a vampire or Bigfoot, I'm not letting my dad out of my sight. We finished dinner in silence. I was pondering what the heck we're getting ourselves into and dad seemed pretty thoughtful too. Maybe the new position.

For the first time in a long while I did not sleep comfortably. I was tossing and turning for the most part. I managed to fall asleep around 4 am only to wake up at 7am my alarm clock. Oh joy! During my morning jog with Mike I told him about the job proposal Charlie got last night and he looked sad at the prospect of me leaving but as I pointed out we were only going to be away for 2 weeks. I'd be back for Easter break. School was abuzz with the spring break being near and unlike last year most of the students were outdoors in the sun.

During lunch I shared the news with Angie and Ben and they both had the same reaction Mike had. In the end they were somewhat happier because, as Ben put it,

"At least you'll be out of school longer" I had to laugh at that. Ben is a bigger bookworm than me and Angie combined.

The next days were the same. Dad cleared his vacation time with the police department, visited my school and was planned that Angela would take my homework, e-mail it to me, I'd do it and e-mail it back to her and she would hand it in for me once a week. Mr and Mrs Newton were positive with my time off work and I promised I'd take more shifts when I got back to make up for it.

When I told mom over the phone she was almost ecstatic. Virginia is about 2 hours away from Jacksonville and that meant she would visit or that I would, 'Dad and Phil in the same room? Not something I look forward to' but not everyone shared mom's enthusiasm. The first Sunday of March when dad announced it to Billy, he went so purple I was sure he was gonna burst a vein. Jake wasn't happier either. I think I managed to calm Jake but Billy wasn't so easy to cool off. A shouting match between him and dad occurred that resulted in dad storming out, throwing me in the impala and drive to the lodge for dinner and Jake rushing to his dad. I huddled in my seat when as we drove off I heard the howl of a wolf in the night.

With only a week before we left I started packing. According to the internet Mystic Falls had similar weather to Forks but it was a lot sunnier, I sighed with relief to that. I missed the sun and the heat, even though the cold doesn't affect me much anymore. Wow and I've only been here almost a year. Imagine if I lived longer, like dad when he came to take care of his parents and ended up living here all his life.

Dad was still upset about Billy and his reaction that we decided to drive instead of flying. According to map quest it is a 3 day drive. We would take my car since dad would be driven around by the chief that invited us. If we left Friday after school we would have more than enough time to sightsee the various places we'd go through and still be there in time. As I finished packing I looked at the bed of my truck.

5 big plastic bags were still there with all the clothes and accessories and what not Alice bought me. I didn't know whether I should trow them away or maybe return them. What I didn't want was to keep them. Smiling to myself I left a not for dad saying I went for a drive and I took the truck to the Cullen's place. Turns out I remembered correctly they had a large back yard with all the fire equipment. Not wanting to start a fire that would get out of control I was careful as I started a quick fire. I threw all the clothes in, the presents they had given me all over the year and with a smile all the shoes as I kept hearing Alice's voice in my head screaming

"No, they're expensive Bella, what are you doing"

To what I answered

"Freeing myself from you"

As all the items were burned the fire slowly burnt out. I opened the surprisingly unlocked front door and used a bathroom to clean myself up and left after saying goodbye. Feeling a lot lighter I got in the truck and slowly drove home. Two more days and I'd be on my way to something new.

Next day at school Mike announced that he was hosting a farewell kind of a party to his house and I couldn't say no unless I wanted the party to include the whole school instead of just us four. Mortified I nodded and he laughed. He would drive me around all day Thursday and Friday to school so that dad could keep the car and fill it up and load our bags and pick me up Friday for out road trip. My protests that I would be back in two weeks fell of to deaf ears as their answer was that we wouldn't see each other for 2 weeks and would have our weekly night out. Truth be told I felt the same way.

All day at school and work I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I felt eyes on me at all times. Even at the guest bedroom Mike allowed me to use to change in the party clothes Angie snatched from my house during lunch. The party was fun as we took photos of all of us and each other danced around and had a comedy movie marathon. I declined Mike's offer to drive me home as I wanted to walk and maybe shake this feeling. In the end walking home was a good idea as I was met face to face with Victoria on my back yard.

"Hello Bella, remember me?

She asked me in a sickly sweet voice while smiling so wide I could see all her teeth

"Victoria"

"It's so nice to run into you"

"Right, what do you want Victoria?"

"Revenge. Because of you James is dead. My mate is dead and you will pay"

My anger over shadowed my fear then and I decided to talk back, she seemed ready to kill me anyway.

"And you're going to kill me?"

"Exactly"

"Then you're as weak as Laurent was for running away"

She run to my face and stopped less than an inch away

"Weak?"

I had to work to stop my fear from showing

"Yes, a vampire killed a vampire and you want to kill a human for revenge. Go ahead; you can hold a pillow on my face while I sleep. It's effective but it won't make you feel better"

She was silent and I could see she was following my train of thought. I moved to sit on a lawn chair.

"I have thought about this a lot. I didn't kill James, Victoria. I may be the reason he died but if the Cullens hadn't whisked me away so fast, James wouldn't see it as a challenge. Do you really believe that if I had stayed at my home that night instead of running off that James would hunt me?"

"No. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that midget"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's over now, doesn't matter."

I didn't believe her but I was trying to get her to change her decision to kill me, I wasn't going to pressure her and get myself killed. My bite mark from James kept burning and it was distracting me.

"If I were you I'd pick someone in my own size. You can kill me if it makes you feel better but I assure you Edward wont care. He left me months ago."

"Which one killed James?"

"Edward fought him until he bit me. After that I'm not sure what happened, it hurt too much. Carlisle and Alice were with me, and I think" I paused trying to remember what had happened exactly" Emmett and Jasper finished it. But I don't remember, honestly. I only know what I was told. Even though some of it doesn't make sense"

I muttered the last sentence. If Victoria understood me she didn't comment.

"James bit you?" She seemed puzzled

I took of my jacket and extended my right arm showing her my arm and the scar.

"Yes, a little after Edward arrived and they started fighting"

She gently touched the scar and while the burning was now stronger her cold touch was also soothing. I made a mental note to see what was happening with that burning later.

"What exactly happened that day in Phoenix, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and started talking….

_James had called me claiming he has my mother and I if I wanted her to live I had to go alone to a dance studio near my home where I took lessons as a kid. I managed to escape my guards and went alone. As I got in I could hear my mother frantically calling my name but before I could go to her I realised my mother wasn't there. __ It was only a video recording we had made a few years ago in California. I felt something behind me and __I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled._

_He walked toward me, quite close, and then passed me to put the remote down next to the VCR. I turned carefully to watch him. _

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really__ have to be involved in all this?" _

_His voice was courteous, kind.__ And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida. She'd never gotten my message. She'd never been terrified by the dark red eyes in the abnormally pale face before me. She was safe. _

_"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief._

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."_

_"I'm not." _

_My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It__ would soon be over. Charlie and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear. I felt almost giddy. Some analytical part of my mind warned me that I was dangerously close to snapping from the stress._

_"How odd. You really mean it." _

_His dark eyes assessed me with interest.__ The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty._

_"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be__ quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interes at all."_

_He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"_

_He__ asked, hopefully it seemed to me._

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_

_"And what was his reply to that?"_

_"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a letter."_

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone._

_"I hope so."_

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected amuch greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

_I waited in silence._

_"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by. Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff. Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"_

_I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human._

_"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your__ Edward?"_

_He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera__ balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror._

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after__ he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

_He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin…"_

_I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated._

_"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

_"Alice," I breathed, astonished._

_"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. "And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

_He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away._

_"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't__ understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."_

_I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall. He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start. Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening. I couldn't help myself— I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door. He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest — I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me. I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. He walked toward me slowly._

_"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward the__ other door._

_He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling._

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" _

_he asked pleasantly. His__ toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine._

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted._

_"No!" I croaked. "No, Edward, don't—" And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors. Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach._

_Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood — spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor — was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer._

_Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my__ head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing. I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face. My eyes closed, and I drifted._

_As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up — as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury. I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes. And then I knew I was dead. Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted. _

_"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror._

_Behind that longed-for sound was another noise — an awful tumult that__ my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off… I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead._

_"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he__ begged._

_Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips._

_"Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella, no,__ oh please, no, no!" _

_And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.__ The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe. There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool._

_"Bella!" the angel cried._

_"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken." _

_A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.__ I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that._

_"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued._

_But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain__ in my hand that was overshadowing everything else. Someone was burning me._

_"Edward." _

_I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I__ couldn't understand myself._

_"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."_

_"Edward," I tried again. My voice was a little clearer._

_"Yes, I'm here."_

_"It hurts," I whimpered._

_"I know, Bella, I know" — and then, away from me, anguished — "can't you do anything?"_

_"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised._

_"Alice?" I groaned._

_"She's here, she knew where to find you."_

_"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him._

_"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."_

_"My hand is burning!" _

_I screamed, finally breaking through the last of__ the darkness, my eyes fluttering open. I couldn't see his face, something dark and warm was clouding my eyes. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out? His voice was frightened._

_"Bella?"_

_"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me._

_"Carlisle! Her hand!"_

_"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled._

_I heard Edward catch his breath in horror._

_"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes._

_"No!" he bellowed._

_"Alice," I moaned._

_"There may be a chance," Carlisle said._

_"What?" Edward begged._

_"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire._

_"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained._

_"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."_

_"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again._

_"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."_

_I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain__ in my leg flare sickeningly._

_"Edward!" _

_I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened__ them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain._

_"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me,__ working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."_

_Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly__ replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin. At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms._

_Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point. I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. I was afraid to fall into the black waters again, afraid I would lose him in the darkness. _

_"Edward," I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear__ me._

_"He's right here, Bella."_

_"Stay, Edward, stay with me…"_

_"I will." _

_His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant._

_I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body_

_._

_"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked from somewhere far away._

_"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."_

_"Bella?" Carlisle called to me._

_I tried to answer. "Mmmmm?"_

_"Is the fire gone?"_

_"Yes," I sighed. "Thank you, Edward."_

_"I love you," he answered._

_"I know," I breathed, so tired_

_._

_I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief._

_"Bella?" Carlisle asked again._

_I frowned; I wanted to sleep. "What?"_

_"Where is your mother?"_

_"In Florida," I sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."_

_The outrage in my voice was pitifully frail._

_But that reminded me._

_"Alice." I tried to open my eyes. "Alice, the video — he knew you, Alice,__ he knew where you came from." I meant to speak urgently, but my voice was feeble. "I smell gasoline," I added, surprised through the haze in my brain._

_"It's time to move her," Carlisle said._

_"No, I want to sleep," I complained._

_"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me._

_And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest — floating, all the pain__ gone._

_"Sleep now, Bella" were the last words I heard._

"That's the last thing I remember then I woke up to a hospital and I was told that James was dead"

As I stopped talking I realised I was crying loudly against her shoulder. I pulled myself away and wiped my eyes.

"Why did they leave? "

She sounded genuinely interested to know. I took another deep breath and gave her a summary of what had happened the night of my birthday and the following days until the day he left at the woods. I kept crying but I wasn't strong enough to relive those memories.

Where are they now?"

"I don't know. According to the hospital they are at LA but I don't think so"

She laughed and for a moment I could see the real Victoria behind her fury and loss. She wasn't that bad. A moment of holding my arm she got up, bid me farewell and run off to the distance. I remained sitting there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	13. Chapter 11: Roadtrip

Chapter 11 : Roadtrip

I barely slept last night. I'm not sure what unsettled me more, Victoria's visit, or the walk down memory lane she forced on me. I mean, she was in my back yard. Charlie was sleeping less than a few meters away and there was a vampire outside.

I was tired and moody and really happy that I'd get out of Forks for a few days. Thankfully Victoria didn't kill me and left. I have no idea where she is and I can't say I'm not happy she is not here.

I took my school bag downstairs and the sac-voyage with my clothes for the trip. A smaller messenger bag for my laptop. Mike and I wouldn't be jogging today so after a nice hot lengthy shower to calm my nerves I got dressed for school. Jeans, a simple white tank top with a small print on and my faithful sneakers. Dad would come pick me up at lunch and we'd be on the road.

A bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee later and I was out the door. Mike picked me up for school. Angie, Ben, Mike and were together all day. At lunch I grabbed a yogurt and a pack of baby carrots, gave my friends a hug, promised to email them everyday, took my schoolwork and went to parking lot where dad was in my car.

We were on the road for about an hour and the silence was too much. I swear you could hear the wind outside rushing. Three days like this? Oh boy!

We made a quick stop in Seattle for coffee and a quick visit to the bathroom. The silence in the car was seriously getting to me. Yes, both I and dad are quiet types but this is too much.

It was my turn to drive after that stop. I could feel Charlie sneaking glances at me and I felt the need to say something, anything, but my mouth wasn't cooperating.

"If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn?"

Charlie opened his mouth to answer in reflex but then obviously thought about it better and turned to look at me with a wtf expression on his face. I shrugged and shook my head trying to say 'it was the first thing that came to mind' when he and I both broke into crazy laughter. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes and dad was folded in two in his laughter.

"And it only took us almost 6 hours" he managed to choke out through his laughter and that sent us back to laughing.

"Could be worse" I mustered "It is us after all"

After that we struck something ridiculously close to conversation. About the road trip. Apparently my genius dad in his hurry to pick me up and leave forgot the map. We had reached Spokane by then. I shook my head and pulled to the side of the road and suggested we stayed there for the night because 1) I was tired could barely keep my eyes open, 2) we were both starving, 3) we needed gas and 4) We needed to find a map.

Thankfully a gas station was near and while dad asked for a motel I asked for a diner. There was one near and less than an hour later we were both in a dinky tiny little room with 2 double beds sleeping soundly. Or as soundly you can sleep next to a snoring machine. Note to self: buy ear plugs.

Next morning came way too soon and it was strangely warm. I tried to wake up dad and failed, took a shower, tried to wake up dad and failed, got dressed in shorts, a bra tank top and tried to wake up dad. When I failed again I turned the radio on my cell really loud, covered my ears and pressed it to his ear. A few seconds later Charlie shouted and jumped up with his gun in hand alarm. I turned the music off, smiled angelically and said

"Good morning daddy"

I got a growl in response and dad felt his way to the bathroom. Laughing I did my hair and repacked leaving out a change of clothes for dad.

He looked a lot more human as he emerged from the bathroom, grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. I let him know I'd be in the same diner we went last night to order breakfast and wait him there. He grumbled something and I left. Threw our bags in the trunk.

I ordered two large cups of coffee, pancakes for both of us and turned on my laptop. I was awake enough to remember to charge it last night as well as our cell phones. I emailed Angela and Mike telling them about our first day on the road, and called mom. She wasn't home but Phil were and after letting him know where we where and our immediate plans we suggested going to an online map and letting it find the best route for our trip. I did that and thanked him.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning dad, i ordered breakfast"

"Oh good"

We didn't talk much during breakfast. I only showed him the site I found and decided we would get a map and mark the route. Dad paid the bill and tried to call Billy (who didn't answer AGAIN) and checked the station to see how things went. I found a grocery store to stock up on water, gums and earplugs. I also got a map and marked the route. After that we were on our way.

Thankfully the interaction was fluent today as we talked about the small towns we passed and made fun on their names. On one town called Three Forks we actually made jokes on who had the name Forks first and if we were going to find more cities in that name style on our way. We decided to stretch our legs a bit when we reached a park.

The park was big with a hell of a lot trees.

"It's like Forks" dad exclaimed.

"Maybe that's why they named it Three Forks, Perhaps thy wanted to name it Tree Forks"

According to Charlie's confused face I was sure sarcasm would not make this easier.

We decided to take the tour about the wildlife instead of the one that would teach us how to catch and kill a butterfly. The tour was fun and actually good. I took photos of the animals we saw and dad took a few of me when a couple butterflies decided to sit on me instead of flowers.

"This would happen a lot when you were little you know"

"What?"

"This, butterflies sitting on you"

"Really?" I responded with a smile. Maybe they were too afraid of Edward to do that in the meadow

"Yeah, I used to call you my baby flower"

At that we both blushed and looked elsewhere and went on with the tour. After picking up some memorabilia we were on our way. Less than an hour dad stopped again. This time on a sign about a cat zoo.

"A cat zoo?"

"Yep"

"Ok, let's go dad"

'A cat zoo? Seriously?'

"Promise not to let me get eaten?"

"Of course Bells"

And we entered. We decided to go see the cats. Cats, not the cute little kittens I thought. Lions, tigers, those cats!

A little girl and her dad were right in front of us. The poor man was struggling with a 3yrs old girl on one hand, a little boy on the other and another boy on his shoulders.

"Daddy look" they kept screaming and I giggled. I leaned closer to Charlie and asked if I was like that in their age.

"Thank god no" he said and looked down to see the little girl holding his hand now and pointing to a cage with 3 baby tigers huddling together in a corner.

"They are so cute daddy"

"They sure are daddy"

I replied in a baby voice and after a look Charlie then alerted her dad he lost a kid. The poor man looked lost as Charlie helped him to get all kids under control and we were off to take pictures.

We had lunch in a diner near a bird museum where I put my foot down on not seeing and we were back in the car with me on the wheel.

Dad decided to catch some z's and I put on my mp3 earphones as not to wake him up.

Apparently I was speeding or something because less than an hour later a police cruiser was signaling me to move over. I thought about waking Charlie up but changed my mind. In the pace we were going there is no way we would make it in 3 days anyway.

I took off the ear phones and was greeted with a booming snoring.

The officer was at my window at motioned me to lower it. 'At your own risk I thought'

"yes officer?"

The man jumped back at Charlie's snoring. I only smiled angelically.

He wanted to check my papers and as I moved to take them from the mini cupboard I must have bumped dad 'cause he woke up

"Sorry dad"

He moved to sit up, rubbed his eyes and saw the officer. In a flash dad was gone and the police chief was back.

"Who are you? What is going on, were you speeding Bella?"

"Not that I know of"

Dad jumped out of the car, showing his police ID, and started talking to the officer. Not wanting to be left out I followed his lead. The officer said that my tail lights were blinking and actually only wanted to warn me. So we made a note to get them checked when we reached our night stop and left.

Our next big stop was for a late lunch in a town called crow agency. There was a re enactment of the "little bighorn battlefield". That was interesting. The costumes, the colored smoke they used instead of shots, amazing. We talked about it over lunch and we were on our way since we had many stops already.

We were passing a small town by the name of Lame Deer when we knew we had to stop. Of course there was nowhere to get my taillights checked so we just had dinner, guess what - deer and continued to a nearby bigger town to sleep and let my car get checked. So it was in another small motel room I did a part of my homework, mailed my friends and slept.

Next morning I woke up by dad singing in the shower, disoriented. I got clothes out and mirroring the previous days I went for beige shorts, and an aqua bra top with my faithful sneakers, hair in a French braid, sunglasses and purse. After dad came out, he went to check my car and wait for me at the diner. After showering, settling the bill and calling mom who wanted to know every little detail I met up with dad and a little time later we were on our way. Thinking it might be better to speed our travel we decided to reach Indianapolis before stopping for the night. 18hours. we could do that

A little after we entered South Dakota we saw a city named Charles city. That was just too good to pass so we stopped for lunch and to look around. There even was a law enforcement museum. Dad's eyes were big as saucers, I couldn't say no to that face, not to mention I couldn't feel my butt from driving so long. We decided to get hotdogs on the road and went to see the Law Enforcement Museum.

As we followed the tired and bored cop that acted as a tour guide Charlie was running after him with the expression of the cat that just ate the canary. And dragged me along. At one point we were told that the cops in 1929 were riding Harley Davidson, in the idea of Charlie on a Harley sent me to a fit on giggles, at dad disapproving glare I giggled even harder and leaned to tell him I'd never seen him on one and his mouth started to twitch. The moment he was ready to start laughing I reminded him

"We are in a museum Charlie, shush".

"Now that is an intimidating cruiser"

When we saw the first car cruiser in 1949.

"You can walk faster than that dad, after you lose the beer belly"

I added the last part quietly. Finally we reached the photo of the first police woman. A little while later we reached the ancient cop props. Aka handcuffs and other devices. I shivered while Charlie was lapping at it like a hungry kitten.

After the tour was done we decided to walk around in the town with a cup of iced coffee. Wow the town is 7 times the size of Forks. We checked out the local theatre, the park with the gazebo when I started to nod of standing. Then we were back on the road. I dosed off and woke up only when Charlie woke me up outside a motel

"To go to sleep"

"I am already sleeping"

I whined. To that he grabbed me and led me to my bed. I'm ashamed to admit I didn't even kick my shoes of.

I woke up the next day feeling fresh and well rested. Of course I had no idea where we were. I showered, got dressed in a dress over yoga shorts. I sat back in bed to mail mom, Angie and Mike. Dad groaned and woke up slowly.

"Morning dad"

"Morning bells"

"Where are we?"

"Indiapolis"

"How much longer?"

"About 10 hours"

I groaned and fell back in bed.

"Why didn't we fly again?"

Dad only chuckled and went to shower. His cell rang and I picked it up when I saw it was by Chief what's-her-name.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Chief Swan there?"

"In the shower, I'm his daughter, can I help you?"

She seemed a woman of a few words as she asked me where we were and when we'd be there. I made plans to call her as soon as we arrived to meet her in front of a local hotel. She also said that today there was a gathering of all the townspeople to elect the Miss Mystic Falls for a reason I have no idea about. Formal outfit. She'd meet us for a very late lunch and to take us to the party (?). We were supposed to meet up at 4pm. We needed to hurry.

"Hey dad, I have bad news and worse news."

"Bad news"

"We need to be in front of the hotel at 4pm to meet Chief Forbes"

"Worse news"

"There is a town gathering that requires formal dress code. Do we have party clothes with us?"

"Great! No I didn't pack any"

"So we're skipping breakfast. You're gonna go get rid of the mustache and get a haircut and I'll go shopping for the gathering".

I planned a smile and brushed of dad's scowl about his mustache.

"Dad you look like a redneck. In the bad sense. You really want to look like one when you're there to guide them?"

I must have said something right because 10 minutes later we asked the reception about a hair salon and a clothing store. I went to the nearest decent looking store and got a grayish dress for me and run to meet dad at the hair salon. And it was a good thing, he was trying to talk his way out of the haircut. He stopped struggling when he saw me and simply accepted his fate. Feeling like the Alice on a Barbie Bella episode I let him do what ever he wanted but put my foot on the mustache. In the end he agreed to get rid of it and just keep a slight less than 5 o' clock stubble. He actually looked good. Of course Charlie wouldn't let that pass and it was my turn to sit on the dreaded chair for a manicure and a hair-do. After that we were back in the car speeding to make our rendezvous.

"You look good dad; I've never seen you with out the trademark mustache before"

"I feel good too bells. I haven't shaved it since I met your mother"

He said touching it. Keeping one eye on the road I took my camera and snapped a quick photo of him

"What? You look really good and I liked your expression"

We were on the clock so we skipped lunch only stopping for bathroom visits and coffee. In the end we actually made it. We crossed the city limit and found a news stand to ask where the Mystic hotel was. We went inside and got our rooms. We took showers and got dressed in the formal clothes and went back downstairs to meet the chief.

"Chief Swan?


	14. Chapter 12: Mystic court meet & greet

A/N : by the way in case I haven't mentioned it yet all the outfits Bella is wearing are in my profile. Go check them out people!

**Chapter 12 : Mystic court – meet and greet**

"Chief Swan?"

A woman's voice called. We both turned around and saw a blond woman, a bit shorter than dad dressed in a simple black cocktail dress.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"Chief Elisabeth Forbes, call me Liz"

"Hello Liz, please call me Charlie, and this is my daughter Isabella"

"Nice to meet you Chief Forbes and its Bella"

"Before we go I need to talk to you both. Let's have a quick lunch"

Dad and I shared a look and followed her to the dinette part of the hotel. We sat down and ordered. She seemed a bit reluctant to start talking but got over it soon. She said that for the past months people started to turn up dead.

As she talked I had the sneaking suspicion she was leaving something out and there were a lot similarities between these animal attacks and our animal attacks last year. That's when she said she hadn't informed the rest of the town's council that she invited us, well Charlie, here to help. She would tell them after tonight's party. I raised an eyebrow at that but dad seemed to accept it and agree. If anyone asked she and dad are old police academy buddies and she invited us along since we were in the neighbourhood. Yeah 3 days away neighbourhood.

That's how I ended up in the bathroom trying to convince myself this was going to work and that it does not include vampires. Just a crazy animal. I took one last breath, fixed my hair and makeup, texted Angie and Mike and went back outside. Chief Forbes had ordered us a shot drink to get the spirits up. The excuse?

"I don't do black tie events"

Dad chuckled and raised his glass, I smirked. That thing did not look healthy. Frankly it had the colour of wet grass. They both gave me a look and i raised my glass. Yuck, that was nasty. It had the taste of wet leaves and I noticed dad making the same face I did when he drank it. I had to drink some water to clear my mouth. After settling the bill she took us outside to her cruiser. Yay another ride in a cruiser, why can't I take my own car again? She drove us to a really big house. It was named Founder's Hall and tonight the town's people were supposed to elect Miss Mystic Falls.

She sounded proud to inform us that her daughter, who is in my age, was going to compete. She led us in and introduced us to a few people.

First was the local mayor, Richard Lockwood, a man in his 40's. His wife, Caroline, was the one organising the pageant. A man called Jonathan Gilbert who didn't look like he believed chief's story on dad and me but let it pass and a younger man called Saltzman who is the local history teacher. He looked as if he ate something sour when chief said my name, Isabella. I had given up on correcting her every single time she called me by my full name.

I decided to walk around as chief was telling dad about the local gossip and who is who. My attention was drawn to a couple on the other side of the yard that were people watching as mom and I used to call it. I nearly choked on my soda when the girl (who seemed to be in her late teens or early 20's) said she would be a runner up for Miss Mystic in 1864. It can't be. Maybe she meant something else? But then her companion, a young man also looking in his early 20's said that nostalgia's a bitch. yep, she did mean 1864. I have no idea how I could hear to what they were saying in the distance between us but I definitely made sure to keep listening. On a whim I took out my cell phone and quickly snapped a photo of them.

Were they alive in 1864? And probably around the same age too since the girl would be a runner up. Before I could get lost in my thoughts a boy came up at me and started talking. When he took a breath he identified himself as Tyler Lockwood.

"Lockwood as in Mayor Lockwood?"

"My dad, do you want to give me your number now or later?"

I just stared at him for a moment and then started laughing

"Does that line ever work?"

"Always.. Most of the time... sometimes... one or two ... never. maybe for you?"

He stammered and ended up laughed along with me

"I'm Bella Swan"

"You must be new in town"

"How do you figure?"

"I'd have dated you already otherwise"

'Great, shiny new toy all over again'

"Are you always this full of yourself?" I asked laughing

"I'm number 1, babe"

"Ok then number 1, I'm gonna go this way why don't you go the other way?"

I suggested and walked away, still chuckling, the out-of-time couple had vanished. I looked around see if I find them again but I couldn't. I went up to dad, who seemed to have fun or at least be comfortable while talking to mr. saltzman.

"Hey dad, mr Saltzman"

"Hey Bells"

"Bells?"

"I prefer to be called Bella rather than Isabella"

He looked relieved for some reason and then started talking about sports again, no wonder dad seemed in his element here. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and was directed downstairs near the stair. Once again I could hear his voice. The man that was talking before. This time he was talking about a guy named Stefan to a woman called Elena.

"Stefan is still drinking human blood Elena"

oh,oh. I left the bathroom and headed back outside to clear my mind and met the girl from before talking to a boy around my age or maybe a little younger, she was confronting him

"You were using me to turn you into a vampire so you can be with someone else."

I gasped and brought the eyes of the girl on me as she was looking around. I smiled politely and started looking at the crowd once again turning my back on them. At that moment the mayor's wife gathered the people saying the pageant girls would make their appearance. I stood next to dad. When a pretty blond girl came a smile found its way on the chief's lips. I guess she was her daughter, Caroline Forbes as a woman called and then came a pretty brunette. Elena Gilbert who was accompanied by a guy called Stefan Salvatore. Elena? Stefan? The names I heard before. Quickly I snapped one more photo of this Elena girl. I had a feeling I was going to need them. I was looking as the man from before went to her and murmured something. This was Stefan? But he mentioned Stefan before. A twin brother maybe? I watched as the couples made their way outside and started dancing. As they passed in front of me my scar started burning again. I rubbed it and pressed my iced soda against it. It stopped burning as they walked in the yard, however I couldn't look away. I guess that man must have felt my eyes on him because when they stopped dancing he looked straight at me.

I held his gaze for a few seconds then my traitor blush made his way over my face and I looked on the floor. I needed to get out. I haven't felt so flustered since Edward was looking at me from across the room in cafeteria last year. I murmured to dad that mom was calling and I needed to go out and answer, he nodded and I was out the door.

I leaned against a car in parking lot as I took a few deep breaths. What's wrong with me? I really need to get my act together because if I'm right then we're in a lot of trouble. Apparently there is no animal around here responsible for attacks.

As the sun was going down I heard voices and being the curious child that I am I followed. A man was standing in front of a blond girl whose neck was bleeding, he leaned in and ... was he drinking from her?

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around, right now. I'm a little bit on edge. I've been drinking the human stuff, and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now! She wasn't supposed to find out! I didn't want her to find out! Now everything's ruined!"

"You seem sad."

"I'm not sad... I'm freakin' hungry!

I was unable to move or even hide. I stood there watching them.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother."

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"I want to kill you! I want to rip in to your skin,.. and then I want to feed on your blood,.. Under your skin... pulsating, flowing... your carotid artery... right there... If you puncture this, just right, you can control the blood flow. Takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any."

"What's stopping you?"

"If I do this, If I give in, there's no going back."

She was standing there, bleeding and calmly talking after what he just said? What the hell is going on? Even I would move, not stand there making polite conversation. This time not only I snapped her photo but also his.

He leaned in and whispered something to her and she seemed to realise what was going on and started running away. Finally!

After giving her some time he jumped and was standing in front of her again. I'm pretty sure I was completely white as I watched him drink again. I was having flashbacks for my fight with James as I kept watching. Soon or maybe hours later the couple that was dancing, Elena and that guy came outside and tried to calm him down. Elena called him Stefan. So that was Stefan, I thought. After a few rounds of him and the brunette guy hitting each other, a black girl appeared behind them and a few moments later Stefan was on his knees holding his head as if he were in a great amount of pain. As soon as the pain was over he looked at them and took off running. The brunette man kneeled, looked straight into the eyes the blond girl and told her something.

Then called someone and Chief Forbes came running with my dad who was in full police mode. After questioning Elena and the black girl (who lied through their teeth) she allowed the girls to leave. She turned to the guy and spoke to him. Dad looked dumfounded, nodded and took out his phone to call me.

As I was walking towards the car I realised I was shivering and wrapped my arms around my torso. I couldn't shake what I just witnessed out of my head. We met in front of Chief Forbes cruiser to take us to the hotel we'd be staying for the next 2 weeks. We were all silent. She left us there saying she'd come by around 9 to get dad to work. We nodded and went inside.

Dad took some time to fall asleep but I couldn't. I opened my laptop and saved the photos I took at the party there. I also made copies of them and put them in the little memory stick I have in my keys. After mailing my friends and giving them a much more boring version of my evening I opened my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary_

_This is not what I expected. I'm in a hotel room in a small town in Virginia, yes finally we reached our destination and while a part of me wants to grab dad and make a run for the airport to get him in safety again a larger part of me stops me. _

_There is no animal attack. Yes I already knew that but I didn't want to believe it. Today at a local pageant competition (no comments on that) I heard and saw something. _

_First there is a man called Stefan Salvatore who drank from a girl's neck. He didn't kill her but didn't change her either. The same man runs at an inhuman speed to get away and didn't seem human at all to me. _

_Then there is another man whose name I don't know that he informed a girl that this Stefan is drinking human blood again, and who by looking into the bitten girl's eyes did something to keep her quiet._

_There is a girl called Elena Gilbert that knows all that_

_There is another girl, an African - American one that did something to stop Stefan and helped the other 2 to cover it all up._

_There is a girl who in 1864 was going to be in the competition and a boy who wants to be changed into a vampire by her. _

_what the heck?_

_I know how vampires look like and these people don't fit the description. _

_Vampires are supposed to sparkle in the sun and these didn't. They looked as normal as I do. _

_They are supposed to have this bell like sweet voice the cullens have but these people don't._

_They're supposed to have strong and cold skin but I don't know about that. _

_They are unable to eat or drink and I saw them drink but maybe they were gonna cough it up later? _

_Last but not least since when you can bite someone without turning them or killing them? I remember clearly what happened when James bit me. Where can I get more information? Even when I confronted Edward I already knew,_

_I just needed a confirmation. I can't go up to them and say 'Hi I think you're a vampire, are you?' Somehow I doubt that's gonna work. But... I have their names, maybe I can do some research. The library should have enough to fill my curiosity. And if they actually are vampires why are they different than the Cullens?_

I stopped writing feeling as if I were being watched & I decided to hide my diary in the most obvious place. Under my pillow. I did my best to fall asleep but kept dreaming Stefan attacking that girl, James attacking me and the brunette man that caught my attention.


	15. Chapter 13: Finding out

Chapter 13: Finding out

Next morning came too soon. I didn't sleep well and the being watched feeling lasted for most of the night. Thankfully I didn't wake up screaming, I thought dryly. I went to take a shower and checked up on dad, yep still sleeping. I opened the window in my part of the hotel room. Warm but I saw people wear jackets.

'That's odd' I thought, I don't feel cold.

In the end I put on a hot pink simple top with a nice v opening remembering

Jessica's remarks that it made my boobs look good when she saw it. Distressed jeans and a white jacket to hold. I kept makeup on minimal and let my hair dry naturally.

I didn't like the idea of leaving my diary and laptop in the hotel room, thinking how easily Edward got in my room for months so I stuffed them both in my laptop bag along with my day planner. I grabbed a smaller white purse (Angie's goodbye gift) to put my cell, car keys and small things. I checked the clock. 8am I woke up dad since chief Forbes would stop by in an hour to fetch him and together we went downstairs to get breakfast.

Dad said he would spend the day at the station working and I said I'd be in the library because I still had to finish some homework to mail to Forks, hence the laptop bag. Dad seemed to buy it. A little while later Chief came and fetched dad and told me her daughter would meet me at Mystic Grill after school ended to show me around and left with dad. I asked the front desk directions for the library and that grill place. After that I was on my way.

Mystic Falls is bigger than Forks so it wasn't so easy to locate the library but the directions I had were good so I was there within 20 minutes. I sat down at a table and opened my laptop. I saw Ben was logged to his messenger service so I bid him good morning.

A_Weber: Bella!

Bells : Hey Angie? how are you? You're not in class?

A_Weber: Noop, free period. I'm very well and you? How was the court?

Bells : Eventful. Mostly a town gathering with a pageant.

A_Weber: huh, meet anyone our age or are you stuck with cops? oh wait here's Mike

Mike : Hey Bella!

Bells : Hey Mike. I met the mayor's son almost as full of himself as Tyler was when I first moved there and today I'm meeting the chief's daughter to show me around. She won the pageant last night.

Mike : sounds good. Do you need me to show him his place?

A_weber: Mike!

Bells : lol, hold your horses Mike, I'll let you know if I need it but for now it's cool.

A_Weber: How is the town?

Bells : Bigger than Forks, warm and sunny. haven't driven around yet, btw I have the homework ready Angie I already mailed it to you. Thankfully they pay for a good hotel, Charlie and I are in separate rooms with adjoining doors so I actually have privacy!

A_Weber: Cool, I'll print it and hand it in.

We kept talking for a while until they had to go back to class so we all logged off and I went to ask the lady there where I could find books about the local history. She told me and I buried myself to reading and copying pages to my laptop. As I went to get more books I tripped over a pair of feet and surprisingly I only fell to my knees instead of making a face plant. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy in my age, face in a book, ear buds with music on. He looked up to see what made the thud and saw me, immediately he blushed and got up and extended a hand to help me get up as well. 'That's the guy I saw yesterday, the one who wanted to become a vampire'

"Hi"

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't hear you or I would've moved my feet"

"That's ok, I'm a terrible klutz. I'm Bella"

"Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert"

We shook hands. Gilbert?

"I think an Elena Gilbert was at the pageant yesterday"

"My sister, are you new in town? I didn't see you yesterday"

his sister? So they both know?

"yes I am, my dad is a cop & came to help with the animal attacks and brought me along"

I said and looked at him straight in the eyes for a second. His eyes widened up for a second and then tried to act normally.

"Are you reading the local history?" said eyeing my books

"yep, I finished with homework and have nothing better to do"

He seemed reluctant to talk about it anymore and I decided to play along changing the subject. I motioned him to follow me to my desk and he followed.

"So what can I do around here to pass the time?"

"Nothing really, you said homework, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't transfer here I mail homework to my school at home. And you? You don't seem to be older than me"

"I'm 17. And I skipped school today"

"Do you have any idea where Mystic grill is? I'm supposed to be there after school so I can meet the chief's daughter. she wants to show me around"

"Good luck with her" he mattered and we walked outside to drive there

Jeremy and I kept talking all the way to the Grill. It is a pretty big place where you can eat, drink and play pool. According to Jeremy you can find people of any age here. When we got in I saw he was right, you saw people in our age in and some older, still I don't think I'll ever see Charlie in here. I was feeling pretty warm and had left my jacket in the car along with my laptop bag hidden underneath the driver's seat.

"Hey babe, I see you found an escort, moved on so soon Gilbert?"

I turned to see Tyler.

"Hello to you too. Tyler isn't it? Jeremy is showing me around"

Jeremy just muttered something under his breath that sounded close to

"Not as fast as you asshole"

I smiled politely and moved to the bar where the bartender was shaking his head at Tyler while listening to a blond blabber machine I recognised as the chief's daughter. Jeremy drifted off to a bar stool and I headed to say hi.

"Hi, you must be the chief's daughter, Caroline?"

She turned around and after appraising me up and down she nodded.

"And you must be ..."

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella"

"I prefer Izzie you look like an Izzie."

I just stared at her, what is with this family? First the mother sticks to Isabella and now the daughter starts on Izzie?

"Yeah, I still prefer Bella. You're supposed to show me around?"

"According to my mom yes, we can stay here if you want, it's not like there are a lot of things to do around. This is my boyfriend Matt. Matt this is Izzie Swan, her dad came to provide help to the police."

"Hi, please call me Bella"

"You 'd better give in, she's not gonna stop. And thank you, my sister was..."

"I'm so sorry. I promise they're gonna get this guy. I'm pretty stubborn myself"

We shared small smile and then Caroline grabbed my arm and we sat on a table with coffee. She started talking about the local gossip and boys and who is better for me to date. Ok, Jeremy wasn't exaggerating, I do need strength to keep up. She reminded me of a blond Jessica, maybe a little more honest. I wonder though what is more shallow, Caroline or a really small rain pond? That thought brought a smile to my face and when she stopped talking to drink from her coffee I spoke. I found out that Jeremy and Tyler dated the same girl that went missing and then turned up dead, Matt's sister, that she herself has two close friends, Elena and Bonnie who would meet us here soon, That Elena is dating Stefan (and Caroline wanted him at the beginning as well) that she dated Stefan's brother Damon for a while but he broke up with her and was single now (Damon is the one that danced with Elena the previous evening), that Bonnie's grandmother died recently and now Bonnie and Elena are not too close anymore and I admit I tuned her out after that.

I stored all the information she just provided me for later use.

Some time later as we were chatting she gave me a jewellery box. She had picked me a welcoming gift. I still had a problem accepting gifts and opened after a deep breath it to find a delicate bracelet with small multicoloured stones.

"you shouldn't have but thank you, it's very pretty"

"nonsense, I have one too. Do you wear anklets then?"

"Erm no actually, I'll just put it on my wrist"

Just then an African American girl came in and went straight to us.

"Izzie that's Bonnie my best friend"

"Hi, I'm Izzie apparently. I really prefer Bella"

The girl smiled shook my hand

"Bonnie"

Then she just stared at me for a moment.

"You're... but... how..."

'huh?'

She shook her head and gave me a polite if a bit unfriendly smile and sat down next to Caroline. There is something about her, but I can't place it. Wait! That's the girl from last night. She came out after Elena yesterday. I smiled back but remained on alert. I had a feeling I shouldn't trust her.

We sat there making conversation when I felt I was being watched again. I looked around and found nothing. A few high school jocks playing pool. The sun was slowly going down and I was supposed to meet dad for dinner at a restaurant/diner near the police station. Caroline had told me where it was. I excused myself and made plans with the both of them for the next day.

I went to the car and checked to make sure my laptop bag still had everything I put in this morning. Happy that they were I drove and met dad at the bar having a drink with that Saltzman. He seemed troubled.

"Hey dad, everything alright?"

"Erm, yes, yeah. Just work, Alaric here invited me for a drink"

"I see. Will you be joining us for dinner?

"No, not tonight, I'm meeting ... a friend."

"OK, I'll go get us a table then, gave a goodnight mr. Saltzman."

I sat on one of the tables and ordered a salmon dinner for me and a big salad for both me and dad. When Charlie joined me he got a steak for himself. We told me that this animal here was sneaky and that the council had records but it wasn't easy. A part of me wanted to ask him if he knew what 'animal' he was hunting but since he didn't seem ready to share I kept my mouth shut and stuck to simple topics. Like his diet, and the friendship he seemed to have struck to this teacher. When I mentioned Forks though he only told me that on his break he tried calling Billy whom once again was cold.

After an evening stroll we went back to the hotel. Dad went to his room and I to mine. I called mom who was excited to announce that she and Phil would take a drive to meet us at halfway to Virginia. There is a small town with a nice beach to spend the weekend the four of us. Four of us? Dad, me, mom and Phil? That sounds interesting. I was sure I could talk her out of it in the end hopefully. We talked some more and after a quick mail to my friends in Forks I went back to reading the books I got today at the library. They gave me the feeling that they were altered and it drove me mad. I wrote my journal and went to bed.

A few minutes later I jumped up. I heard a knock on the adjoining door. I opened it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bells it's me. Rick called me I need to head over there for a while."

"who's Rick?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Alaric, something with his wife."

"emkay, be careful daddy"

"I'll see you in the morning with coffee, 'kay?"

I nodded and climbed back to bed. I was asleep before I could even feel dad kissing me goodbye and leaving.

I woke up a lot earlier than my alarm clock and took a nice lengthy warmish shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of beige trousers, a soft blue top with one shoulder and my white jacket to hold. I was meeting dad at the lobby for breakfast and then Caroline at school. While I realise I was being fully paranoid I got my laptop bag with the laptop and my diary in as well as my purse and went to the restaurant to find dad. A slightly hang over dad. Apparently Ricks wife made an appearance that unsettled him and he and dad had a few glasses afterwards

Later I was back on the way to the library. Since books didn't exactly help I was gonna take them back and see if I could dig something else up. Later that afternoon I was at the Grill having a cup of coffee and working on homework I had to hand in and a little side project on the founding families of Mystic Falls. Is it just me or do they fall like flies lately?

I saw Elena sitting on her own as a table while Stefan was playing pool. And unless my newly enhanced senses failed me they were having a long distance conversation. Well Elena was talking and he was nodding or shaking his head. So that means Elena is still human? Compared to what ever Stefan is, I mean. A woman in her mid 30's approached her and they started talking. But as she passed behind me my scar started burning me. I tried not to gasp as I pressed my iced coffee on it. What on earth is going on with my scar?

I kept listening to their conversation feeling way too much like a peeping Tom but what else could I do? Meanwhile I was writing on my day planner every thing they said that seemed important.

"You look just like her. It's eerie"

"You've met Katherine?"

"She found me after I turned"

'turned'?

"Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you"

"Is that how you can walk in the day?"

'ok that's interesting'

"Who's my father?"

'huh?'

"Why did you compell that man to kill himself right after he told me to stop looking for you?"

'compell? as in ... dazzle?'

"human life means that little to you?"

"Means nothing to me"

'Ok so she's definitely not human. Good to know'

"I know other vampires, that's not true"

'Yeah so do I and they look nothing like her. What the hell is going on?'

I turned to peek over my shoulder, the woman seemed completely normal. No too pale skin, dark eyes seemingly brown. Contact lenses maybe? As I kept on listening I found out that according to her Stefan is also a vampire.

"I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention"

As she mentioned a list of reasons on why Elena one day would want to be a vampire I couldn't help but snort. I've seen that list before. What happens when you vampire boyfriend doesn't want you though? I did my best not to cry, the last thing I needed was to attract attention to myself.

After a while she left again passing behind me. Vampires? Considering it is one thing but knowing is another. So there are no animal attacks, just one or more vampires on rampage. Do I tell Charlie? Does he stand a chance? Does anyone know? The sheriff? Is this why she called dad here then? To go all Val Hilmer against them? That's a suicide mission. It took 5 Cullens to bring James down and I am not sure at all that they did. Not to mention that only a vampire can kill a vampire. Plus unless I was mistaken weren't Salvatores in the founding council? The same council that got my dad here? I need to talk to dad, at that moment my cell rang and it was Caroline. Her mom invited me and dad over for dinner and we were to show up at 9pm. Her mom and Charlie would drive straight after work and I would drive myself. As I saw Bonnie coming in, have a stare down with Elena and then leave I turned on my seat to see a crying Elena. It was already 8pm and I stood up to leave. I didn't feel greasy so I skipped shower and headed straight to Caroline's. It wasn't as easy to find as I thought since Mystic Falls actually has more roads than Forks but I didn't get lost.

I stopped at a liquor store to pick a bottle of wine. Renee may not have been a great role model but I did learn I shouldn't go to a house for the first time empty handed.

"Hey Caroline, am I too early?"

"No, not at all, come in"

We went to sit down and gave me a brief tour of the house. It was pretty big and it was obvious the family was loaded. We talked about the upcoming Founders day when I smelled something.

"Is something burning?"

Her eyes widened and we rushed off to the kitchen to find the oven smoking. I stopped Caroline before she reached for the dish with her bare hands and gave her a towel to use. Yep the burnt thing was meatloaf.

"It's ok, just make something else quickly. What do you know how to make that's quick?"

"French fries"

"Ok, what else?"

"Order pizza"

'Great'

"How about pasta?"

She took an expression of absolute horror.

"I'll make it."

She broke to a huge smile

"Oh thank you, thank you. I'm not really good in he kitchen"

'Really? I didn't notice!' I smiled and instructed her to get me a pot and a pan. I pulled my hair up in a knot and started cooking while chatting. By the time our parents were at her place pasta had been served and we were able to sit down and eat. Sheriff Forbes looked at the plates with a scrunched face.

"I would swear I put a meatloaf in the oven in my break"

"it kind of got burned"

Dad chuckled under his breath

"And who...?"

"That would be me"

I said while raising a hand.

"It's ok, it's edible"

Dad said.

"Bells is a great cook, go ahead"

I blushed and ducked my head. As we were eating we were talking about this and that. When the doorbell rang Liz (as she asked me to call her - creepy I know) went to answer the door to reveal the late Damon Salvatore. I gulped. She introduced us all and got him a serving. He shook hands with dad and me. Noop, not ice cold skin or rock hard. He also ate food and didn't seem to find it disgusting, 'I'll take it as a compliment for my cooking' I thought dryly. All the same though my scar was acting up and by instinct I tried to ignore it. Damon mentioned something about the weekend and something suspiciously close to a raid in a residence.

"We are meeting mom"

I blurted. At dad's raised eyebrows and bulged eyes I added.

"I was gonna tell you tonight." 'Please dad, focus' was the message I sent him with my own glare.

"Ok then"

He accepted. At Damon's gaze I shrugged and prayed he didn't have any special abilities. One that would show him I was lying preferably.

After dinner Caroline and I moved to the living room to see a movie while Liz, Damon and dad would talk. We settled for a comedy and sat to watch with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"How can you eat so much and remain that tiny?"

"Cheerleading"

"yeah I guess that makes sense"

We sat to watch Scary movie while I kept my attention to the kitchen. Damon's cell phone rang and he said he needed to leave immediately. So he did. After the movie ended Charlie and I drove back to the hotel and to our rooms. I added the new information to my day planner, mailed my homework and talked to my friends and accepted mom's offer to see them at weekend.

The next days were on the same path. Library in the morning, lunch at the grill where Damon would often stop by and play pool or talk to me, evenings with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena (who was cold to me but seriously who can blame her) and dinner with dad.

I felt I was being watched every night as I wrote to my diary. Friday night Caroline asked me to join her, Bonnie and Elena (the cold duo) to a girl's night at Elena's.

Saturday morning dad and I packed for the weekend and headed off to Wilmington, NC to meet mom and Phil. Dad was grumpy but I told him a) I missed mom and b) he needed a break from work. He noticed I wasn't wearing the anklet Caroline gave me and when I said it broke he panicked. Broke as in Damon tripped on me and we both landed on it broke.

*flashback*

I was talking with Matt at the Grill when Damon came in. He joined our conversation for a while and then headed to one pf the pool tables. One of the guys that were playing pool came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna join us?"

"No thanks." He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Someone to talk to then?"

I looked at him again and noticed the way he was leaning towards me, with a confident smile and shining eyes. How old does he think I am?

"It's okay."

I turned away from him hoping he would take the hint and stop talking to me. Unfortunately Matt was nowhere in sight. He ignored the hint and tried again

"A pretty girl has no reason to be in a bar alone. Why are you here then?"

This time his smile was even more confident and I was about to answer when I felt an arm around my waist. I jumped and turned to look at Damon who was giving a death glare to this guy over my shoulder.

"We can go now babe, I'm done"

With that he took my hand and led me outside.

"Thanks for that. I'm not used to that."

"It's ok" he took one more step towards his car when he missteped and fell on me throwing me to the ground.

"Ouch"

"Did I hurt you, are you ok?"

We both sat up.

"I'm fine"

Just then I realized my anklet that was on my left wrist had broken.

"Just my bracelet, didn't survive, I didn't like it anyway"

Damon had a small pleased smile as if he wanted to break it. He got up and helped me up as well. We took our separate ways

*end flashback*

"Dad, why was that anklet so important?"

"The animal we're hunting is allergic to it. It drives it away"

'yeah right'

"So what is this component in the anklet that drives the animal away?"

"it has a herb crushed in it that is the component. Vervain I think"

"I'll have it fixed tomorrow, I promise"

Vervain huh? I'll definitely look this through.

Our weekend was pretty much uneventful. A truce seemed to have been formed between dad and Phil and they even watched sports together. Mom and I had fun and I realized how much I had missed her. As we were on the beach Sunday morning suddenly it hit me.

Jacob's land legends called vampires the "Cold ones". What if there is more than one kind of vampires? Then all bets are off. But why didn't Edward ever tell me that? He said all the myth vampire attitudes are just that, myth. Was he lying or he simply didn't know?

According to dad this vervain herb drives vampires away. I made a mental note to stop and get a book about vervain. Sunday noon we left to make the 4 hours drive back promising to visit again before we went home again.


	16. Chapter 14: Bat's out of the cave

Chapter 14: bat's out of the cave

We arrived at the hotel late on Sunday night. After a quick room service dinner in dad's room I retreated to mine and promptly fell asleep. After a particularly nasty dream of Damon trying to bite my neck but unable to thanks to a bubble surrounding me I woke up.

Ok I've had weird dreams before but that's new. After a quick visit to the bathroom I felt I was being watched again and headed to the window. A large black crow sitting on the windowsill. It locked its eyes on me. I noticed it had bright green eyes, like someone else I know.

"Hello Damon"

The crow turned its head to the side and then flew away, I remained there. A couples minutes later I saw Damon coming up to sit on the tree branch outside the window. He leaned in, locked his eyes on mine and his pupils grew wide. He spoke with a seductive and commanding voice and while I found myself eager to comply I could easily squash it.

"Invite me in"

I leaned in and replied

"No."

He jumped back surprised

"But I broke your bracelet, did you fix it?"

"No, I guess I don't need it. Wouldn't be the first time. Can we talk?"

"Of course we can. Invite me in"

he replied with a small kinda arrogant smile

"No. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes"

I closed the window and went to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple white tank top, sneakers, ponytail, my cell in my pocket and I was ready to play 'confront the vampire'.

Damon wasn't in the lobby but in the bar. Big surprise there, he always seemed to be drinking something. I sat on the stool next to him and ordered a soda.

"Don't be a pansy. She'll get a beer"

Smiling I nodded to the bartender and turned to Damon. I took a deep breath

"so..."

"You know"

"Yep"

"How do you know?"

"Long story, what is going in Mystic Falls?"

"Long story"

"I can always go back in my room and call it a night you know"

"And I can kill you before you have time to reach the elevator"

"Not smart. I've told dad and Sheriff Forbes where I'd be. You'll be staked.

After a stare down he grabbed my hand, the beers and leaned in to lock eyes with the bartender, using the same voice as before he told him we were never here. The bartender nodded and in a metallic voice repeated Damon's statement as in a trance and we headed out to Damon's car. A sleek black Lotus Elise, I recognized thanks to Jake's obsession with cars. We got in and he drove us to a park in the center of the town where the waterfalls were. We sat on a bench with our beers in hand.

"You're not scared"

"noop"

He seemed surprised by that

"You're not the first vampire I've met. Although the ones I knew weren't like you"

"They drank bambi blood like Stefan?"

"Yeah"

"Pansies"

"They also have too pale, rock hard and ice cold skin. Red or gold eyes that would fade to black, move too fast, never sleep, can't consume human food, sparkle in the sunlight, cannot bite without either kill or turn"

He turned to look at me

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, from what I know you're not like that"

"No we're not."

"Aren't you gonna share?"

He took a deep breath

"We have cooler body temperature which is disguised by caffeine. We have normal eyes, fangs and we undergo a facial transformation when we feed, smell blood, or experience particularly strong emotions. This transformation includes a paler complexion, blood rushing to our eyes with small veins protruding around the area, and fangs appearing on our canine teeth."

He snapped his teeth at me playfully. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look scared? I saw Stefan drink from that girl in the parking lot. How does that work?"

"We need to drink blood in order to survive. While any animal blood will sustain us, it is human blood that gives us stronger powers.

"You're drinking beer"

"Consuming alcohol can help a vampire with keeping the bloodlust under control, presumably dampening it for a while. We can eat normally as long they drink enough blood. Plus we can also ingest alcoholic drinks for pleasure with no side effects,

"Do you have any special abilities? I mean individually"

"Not that I know of. Just accelerated healing, controlling animals, Dream manipulation, Fast reflexes, mind compulsion, sensitive hearing, speed, superhuman strength, Weather manipulation. More human blood you drink the stronger you are. Animal blood can sustain us but also keeps us weakened."

"You can get hurt? How? by whom?"

"By everything. Once I stabbed Stefan with a knife, fun times."

"Yeah. That doesn't make any sense. The ones I know are not like you. Can you get killed? How?"

"Yep, by stake and the sun"

"Stake and the sun?"

"Sunlight is lethal to vampires, and a wooden stake through the heart will kill a vampire pretty instantaneously, causing the body to turn grey and veiny"

"But I've seen you in the sun"

"Well I have this." He showed me his ring "It's enchanted and protects me from the sun"

"Do Stefan, Isabelle and Anna have rings as well?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I'm observant, now tell me"

"Stefan has a ring like mine and I guess Anna and Isabelle have protectors too. Keep in mind I'll ask the questions after"

"Yep. How does one become like you?"

"It's a whole ordeal. A human has to bitten by a vampire and then feed on the blood of a vampire and die while the vampire's blood in still within his or her system. It takes approximately 24 hours to for vampire blood to leave a human being's system. The human being is then "turning" where he or she is still not a vampire although has died but appears alive. Also during the "turning" phase, a person is in great pain from sunlight as well as their gums and the hearing abilities and physical strength increases. The "turning" phase is not long and a person must decide whether to feed on the blood of human. If the person does not feed, he or she will dead but if he or she does feed on blood before that happens, he or she becomes a vampire. No other blood but that from living human being will turn that person into a vampire."

"What is this about vervain and telling me to invite you in?"

"We have weaknesses"

"Please explain"

"We cannot go into places we're not invited in even our own homes if we live alone. Vervain is a plant that makes the human resist our mind compulsion and works as poison if we drink it."

"Is this why you broke my bracelet?"

"Your dad took care of your own 'animal attacks'. Do you really think I wouldn't want to know about it?"

"He didn't. Our animal attacks were different. Let me start at the beginning, ok? It will make more sense"

Damon nodded and I started talking about the last year. I told him about my parents splitting, Renee taking me with her, me visiting dad, dad visiting me, Renee getting remarried, me moving to Forks, making friends there, Edward and his cold attitude and then warming up, Tyler's van and how Edward got me out of the way, the night in Port Angeles, me finding out what they were, watching them play baseball, James and the whole running to Phoenix, James biting and Edward sucking the venom out me and me ending up at the hospital, my summer with Edward, my birthday nightmare, Edward leaving me, my zombie months and how I found help in anger in January, how gradually I took control of my life and got my friends back and the phone call from Liz Forbes, Victoria and her quest to get me and then us talking, our trip here for 2 weeks until this weekend with my mom. When I was done I looked at him and he looked lost in thought.

He started talking about his human life. How he and Stefan were as close as wall and paint, Katherine, how she caused him and Stefan to drift apart, his change only to find that Katherine was dead when actually she was trapped in a tomb with 27 more vampires, how he and Stefan decided to die but in the end Stefan fed and brought him his first meal, how in time he found out that Katherine was alive, Isabelle coming to ask him to turn her, moving back here to open the tomb to get Katherine, open the tomb and free all vamps only to find out Katherine was never in the tomb and simply didn't want him, meeting Elena, worming his way to the council and finishing with how he got a device from vampire pearl only to give it to vampire Isabelle to hand it to vampire Katherine after witch bonnie broke it so it wouldn't work. But apparently uncle John (who actually is Elena's dad) handed it to the council and plan to use it to locate and get all the vamps together to set them on fire on founders day.

"Founder's day. That's today. What are we gonna do?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm not letting my dad get hurt. By the way what does my dad know about all this?"

"Everything. Besides me & Stefan that is."

"Everything" I scoffed. "Well he has no idea about the vampires back in Forks"

the sun was starting to rise.

"What happens now?"

"According to the neighborhoods unfriendly witch the device is deactivated and won't work."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. Can I see your scar?"

I extended my right arm. He touched it.

"It's cold."

"A little yes. It also burns when I'm near a vampire. It was my first clue that day at the founder's pageant. I saw Stefan right after so... not to mention you're not exactly hiding here. You only have to be a little observant."

After talking some more it was time for me to get back at the hotel to get ready and have breakfast with dad. After that I'd spent the morning with blabber machine, Caroline I mean until it was parade time. There was no school today and taking the coldness between Elena - Bonnie - Caroline in consideration it was up to me to help her to get dressed. Damon said it'd be better if he didn't drive and thought he'd run me. I gulped. But apparently Damon's kind of vampire didn't run per se. It was so fast it looked and felt like teleportation. One blink here, the next 20 blocks away outside my hotel room window. I hopped in and went straight to shower. Got dressed in jeans, a dark red leotard top, black heels and was ready.

I went to Caroline's to help her get ready. When I saw the dress it was simply a pain. A ridiculous huge yellow fabric that I'm sure once was used to cover a huge balloon. You know the kind that travels. It took us almost an hour to put it on her after some grumping on why it doesn't have directions and how she couldn't breath it was on. I may not be as good as Alice is but I did a pretty good job on her makeup and hair.

What I didn't count was that Caroline wouldn't approve of my outfit.

"What's wrong with jeans and a top?"

"Not mystic falls parade appropriate"

"Not mystic falls parade appropriate? I'm not in the parade Caroline. Just gonna watch"

"Don't care Izzie, you're changing."

"I didn't bring clothes and it's Bella"

"You can take mine Izzie"

"They're too small for me Carrie"

She cringed at the nickname

"I hate Carrie and they're small for your bust, you'll look sexy"

"I don't like Izzie either and bring them"

She smiled and run off, well tried to run off. She came back a few minutes later with a bright yellow one shoulder knee length dress and a white halter dress with small crystal like thingies on the bra part and it reached my mid thigh. Thinking we'll look as twins' wannabes I put the white one on.

"I feel naked, I'm too exposed"

"Nuh, you look hot, you and the girls"

"Girls?"

She gave a pointed look at my bust. Oh those girls.

"And the shoes and purse."

"If I fall off these and break my neck I'll come back and haunt you. Got it?"

"got it, now sit down time for hair and makeup"

"I already did my hair and makeup!"

She gave me a look and returned with a straightening iron to do my hair and darkened my makeup. I looked dramatic, luckily the dress is white!

Matt came to pick her up and I got back in the car to meet them at the plaza out of school. We all arrived at the same time and met up with Bonnie who was in charge of taking photos. I looked around and saw Damon and Stefan in a heated conversation and then staring at Elena like they've seen a ghost. She looked beautiful in a dress also shaped like a huge traveling balloon in deeper yellow-olive color. I remember Damon said that Elena looked like Katherine. I chuckled and promptly turned to Caroline who was adamant that Matt should hide his cast in the photos because 'it's not era-appropriate'. She then insisted she should take photos with both me and Bonnie and after a nice small heated interaction between Tyler and Matt we parted ways for the parade to begin. I didn't see dad around so I stayed with Bonnie a few steps behind Damon who was doing his best to piss off

Stefan. I smiled when Damon came up to us and thanked Bonnie for deactivating the device. She snapped to look at me and I simply said

"I know everything."

"How?"

"I'm a smart girl, figured it out"

She didn't seem happy and Damon turned to walk away grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

"You do know you can just ask me to follow right? You don't have to grab me"

"Yeah yeah. You look hot"

"Caroline's dress. She didn't approve my jeans and top"

"I agree with our queen"

He leered. I hit his arm lightly. I shivered and looked around

"I feel like I'm being watched"

A few moments later my cell rang

"Bells?"

It was dad and he sounded broken.

"Daddy? What happened?"

"Billy called me"

"Oh, he learned how to use a telephone?"

"Harry's dead."

"What? How?

"Heart attack. I need to leave after the celebrations today" aka the device

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Can you?"

"Definitely. I'll book us plane tickets for the first flight to Port Angeles or Seattle, ok? Meet me at the plaza and we'll head to the airport"

"Ok bells"

I hung up and looked at Damon.

"A good friend of my dad's passed. I'll be right back."

I went to my car. I was still carrying my laptop bag everywhere I went so I used my laptop to book us two seats to a direct flight to Port Angeles. On the backseat there was a bag of the clothes I worn earlier so I'd be ok for the flight.

I texted Caroline to tell her I had to rush home and that I'd be back with her clothes in a few days, and she told me not to worry, since the outfit looks better on me anyway.

We went back to watching the parade. When it ended Damon went to the Grill. I wasn't hungry and opted to stay out for a while. Some time later I watched him mock and warn Jeremy until Stefan stopped him. Watching the anger in Jeremy's face reminded of me and I went after him. We talked for a few moments and he told me about Vicki and Anna & I told him about Edward. He told me that he read Elena's diary and found out Damon erased his memories and I told him that a part of me wishes someone had erased my memories. I reminded him that after you were changed you couldn't go back and that he should think it very hard. To change for the right reason. God knows what I'd do if Edward left me after changing me. After a while I think he understood me. He wasn't ready to forgive Elena but was getting there. I told him he could talk to me if he needed someone and we exchanged numbers.

At that moments Damon called me saying he talked to Anna and that after the fireworks started the tomb vamps would attack the founding families. The same time the Gilbert device would go off. Supposedly the vampires would hear a high pitched sound that would expose them, the sheriff's v5 deputies would inject the vamps with vervain and get them to an old building. At that time my dad would come get me to head to the airport and wait for sheriff's phone call to tell him if the plan went ok. The tomb vamps wanted the founding families dead and since the device wouldn't work a lot of people would die. Including my new friends. I told him I'd make sure Jeremy stayed with me and he'd send Stefan and Elena to get his and get out of the way.

During the mayor's speech I got a text from Caroline telling me the mayor sent Tyler, herself and matt home for some reason she didn't know and I breathed in relief. At least they'd be away from the vampires and protected by vervain in the extra protection of a house. I took a deep breath and looked around for dad. The fireworks started.

First my scar was burning almost as much as when James bit me, it made sense the plaza was full of vampires. Then I heard a high pitched noise from afar almost bringing me to my knees, like a migraine. Actually more like someone was blowing a whistle next to my ear. Not too bad but I couldn't ignore it either. I slumped against my car trying to act normal knowing there are deputies around here but it hurt too much. I felt an arm wrapping around my waist and dad was talking to me.

"Bells what's wrong?"

"My head... hurts... noise... migraine"

"Are you...?"

"No! Dad please make it stop"

Dad lifted me and opened the passenger door of the car and put me in.

"Stay quiet and I'll get us out of here, ok?"

I nodded & moaned trying to stop the noise. Finally it stopped as we reached the hotel.

"What was that?"

"The device for the animal"

"The word is vampire dad. Damon told me. Why did it affect me?"

"I don't know Bells. It's supposed to only work on vampires. Are you...?"

"not that I know of. So it worked."

"Shouldn't it?"

"It was supposed to be de activated. Did they round all the vampires up?"

"I think so yes. Liz will call me as soon as they've been disposed"

I wanted to ask about Stefan and Damon but couldn't.

"We have time to go back and see. The flight won't leave for 2 more hours and we'll have enough time after we land to go home and freshen up before the funeral."

Dad didn't reply just turned the car around.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Bells, I just don't understand"

"Me either"

We didn't say another word. We reached the park and dad left to go to the station to meet up with the others and I looked around to see if I could find anyone. In the distance I saw Elena and Stefan running off somewhere and i followed them. I saw a building go up in flames. No!

"Elena! Elena!"

"Bella?"

"Where are they?"

She was looking at me all confused.

"Stop looking at me like that I know ok?"

"Damon was taken with the others; Stefan went to get him out"

"It's up in flames, he's gonna get killed"

We saw Bonnie try to stop Stefan but fail. We run up to her and I let Elena talk to her, it wasn't my place although if it were up to me I wouldn't just talk. She grabbed Elena's arm and started chanting. When she stopped Stefan was howling Damon out. Elena and I reached to them and helped them to sit down

"Are you ok?"

Damon and Stefan nodded. Damon said he had to go and left and Elena turned to Bonnie to tell her to leave as well. I went for a walk and some time later my cell rang. It was Jeremy telling me that Anna was dead. He had the vial of her blood and was thinking of taking it. I tried to talk to him and change his mind by reminding him about our conversation this afternoon. He seemed to cool off and we hanged up.

What was Damon thinking?

I got back to the car to wait on dad. He was disturbed when he came back. He said there was an accident and Caroline was at the hospital in ICU. Liz would call him with news but we had a flight to catch. The closest airport was in Richmond 1 hour away and thankfully we made it to the airport with plenty of time. I used the nearest bathroom stall to change back to my own clothes and wait for the long flight to Forks.


	17. Chapter 15: Back to Forks

Chapter 15: Back to Forks

The airport was empty except for a handful of people. We had no baggage to give and I wanted to keep my laptop and purse. We sat in silence. I was dreading our return. Truth is I had not prepared myself for it. Not the funeral but simply the town and what it stood for. We boarded the plain. It was midnight and we'd land in Port Angeles in 7 hours. I asked for a pillow and slept most of the flight. Dad did the same. We were woken up by the stewardess a few minutes before landing. It was raining. I tried not to take it like a sign but compared to the sunny days in Mystic Falls it was difficult. We hailed a taxi and went home. The funeral would be held at the rez at 11 o'clock. That gave us at least 4 hours to relax and get ready, as dad wanted to go earlier.

I retreated to my room to lay down for a while and text Angie and Mike to tell them I was back today and call Elena to see if there were news about Caroline. I wanted to talk to Damon too but he didn't answer his phone. I took a shower and got dressed in a black pair of jeans & a simple black top. Dad was similarly dressed in a black suit that actually buttoned! Considering that dad and I have the same love for shopping I'm pretty sure he has this tuxedo since I was born.

'I guess being around a few women helps', I thought dryly.

Since dad was on leave we took the impala and I drove. Dad was too busy staring out of the window and frankly who can blame him. He, Harry and Billy were friends before I was even born. I reached and touched his shoulder.

I pulled put of Billy's house and we walked the short distance to Harry's. A few half naked men were waiting outside; I could hear them speak in hushed voices about a leech. Apparently a 'leech' was lurking around town the last days but left this morning. One of them was ... Jake?

"Jacob?"

He turned and looked at me with a cold gaze. I couldn't help but straighten up as well.

"I guess you're not sick anymore"

"And you're back"

"Shouldn't I be?"

He was about to say something but an old man came out and shushed the men. After that he said the funeral was about to start. I turned and walked up to dad who was sitting next to Billy. Billy nodded when he saw me and I did the same. It was a somber affair. A few people took the step to give eulogies. Billy spoke about Harry and their friendship. His wife Sue was next and spoke about what a good man he was and last was one of the half naked men who talked about his legacy. I felt eyes on me and I turned to look behind me and I saw the rest of the half naked men all glaring. When the funeral was over dad and I stood by Sue who turned to dad's chest to cry and Billy, and Harry's kids. I remembered his daughter from my childhood visits here. I didn't remember his son but I did remember Harry had a daughter. I heard a hiss and a low growl. I turned to see Harry's daughter Leah who was shaking. Badly. Instinctively I took a step to the side and she did the same.

"Leah?"

"You! It's your fault and you show up at my father's funeral?"

"What are you talking about Leah?"

"Don't play innocent!"

"What did I do?"

Her shaking got worse, one of the men tried to calm her down but she wasn't listening, instead she got closer to me and shook harder. I screamed as she exploded and instinctively threw my hands up. In her place was a massive, long, lean grey animal. A wolf? I felt my eyes widen as the full extend of La Push legends came back to me. Werewolves.

_"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

_"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now._

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes._

_"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged._

_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

"It's true"

"Bella?"

"You're werewolves"

The girl (?) in front of me kept hissing and growling and I realized that while I was lost in thought she had gotten a lot closer and was almost touching me. She leapt and I closed my eyes waiting to me hit but nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes to see her fallen on the side staring at me surprised. I looked around to see everyone looking at us. Dad was almost white as he turned to Billy demanding explanations, about Leah about everything and what I meant by werewolves. Billy remained silent. I had enough and I spoke up.

"The local legends say the rez men turn into wolves' dad"

"Is it true?"

Billy still refused to answer so dad kept going

"Of course it's true I just saw it. Why didn't you ever tell me? Is anyone going to talk?"

"I'll tell you. But first let's sit down"

Billy said and moved in the direction of his house. We all took a seat in the back yard. Leah had calmed down and was back to human and dressed in a black sundress.

As we were all together Billy started talking about the local legends. He did say that vampires or cold ones to be precise are enemies of werewolves but didn't name the cold ones as Cullens. To say dad was pissed would be an understatement. He was hurt and angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't"

"You didn't trust me?"

"We aren't allowed"

"Allowed?"

"By whom Billy?"

"Chief of the tribe"

"Last time I checked you are the chief"

"I was the last chief, Charlie. But now since the werewolf gene is activated Sam is the alpha and chief"

"Jake told me the legends last year. I put two and two together today when Leah..."

"So Jake was allowed but you weren't? Do you even buy what you're selling Billy? How stupid do you think I am?"

"It wasn't up to me"

Dad shook his head sadly

"Yes, it was. You, Harry and I have been friends for years, you should have trusted me, and you couldn't. There is a whole part of you and I don't know it. I'm sorry Billy but I don't know you"

He got up and I followed, we got in the car and drove home. The fridge was empty so we made a quick stop at the grocery store to get a six pack and we sat in the back yard.

"There is something else dad"

"What?"

"The other half of the la push legends is also true. There are cold ones."

"What? Here? Who?"

"Who do they hate dad? The Cullens are vampires"

"What? They look nothing like the ones in Mystic Falls."

"They're different species, I'm sure if Carlisle were here he'd explain it."

"How long have you known?"

"Almost since the beginning"

At dad's 'what the heck' look I kept talking and ended up telling him everything. Starting with the Tyler's van and finishing with my birthday and Victoria's visit the night before we left. In his favor dad didn't freak out but accepted it. He didn't like the fact that he'd been lied to but understood my reasoning. I told him about James biting me and the improvements I saw in myself, including my balance and the Gilbert device working on me. Dad simply chuckled and told me that at least I wouldn't bear anymore bruised everywhere I went. I stuck my tongue out at him.

His phone rang and it was Liz Forbes. Caroline was still in ICU and the mayor was dead. He had gone down when the Gilbert device worked and his death was still unknown to the public. She needed help and asked dad if we'd go back. There was a possibility they might need a new chief as sheriff Forbes was the only member of the founding families still alive. John Gilbert had been found stabbed to death, the mayor was dead and his wife wasn't herself a descendant but simply married to one and the Salvatore brothers are too young. Dad earned their trust. At his questioning glance I nodded. A new start was something we needed. He agreed and we'd return within the week. We decided he'd keep his job here considering he had about one more week of vacation and I still had spring break ahead of me. We'd see how things went at Mystic Falls and decide later. I went to bed for a while to check my emails and dad wanted to see TV. On my pillow were a letter and a box.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank__ you for agreeing to talk to me the other day. I admit I was so intent on revenge I could easily harm you. Thinking of your story I went in Phoenix first. I found James dismembered in a basement underneath the dance studio. There is something else you need to know. We weren't in Forks on that field by accident. Alice Brandon or Cullen invited us there. We were supposed to scare you but it went out of hand. I can't explain more in a letter. This is our cell phone number; feel free to call if you need anything. We both owe you. 4087304133 (fictional number obviously). _

_ps I found a loose board__ in your floor, the box was inside._

_Victoria, James_

I just sat there and re read the letter. James was alive and off my trail. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry considering he claimed that Alice invited them. I wanted to call but was it a good idea? Wasn't I supposed to look forward? I moved to the box. It was my birthday presents. The photos, the plane tickets, Alice's necklace, everything. I started crying in anger and went downstairs to show them to dad who got mad when he read the letter and saw the box. HE let me cry on his shoulder. I slept for a few hours. When I woke up I felt a lot better and remembered the plane tickets. They were for Jacksonville and under my name. The good thing was their expiration date was not until spring break. We had enough time to use them.

I grabbed them and went downstairs to find Angie, Ben & Mike setting up two pizzas and dad almost out of the door.

"Hello"

"Bella!" Angie rushed to give me a hug.

"We brought dinner and we'll see movies." Mike said

"O...K..."

"I'll go out for a while Bells."

"Ok dad, be careful and don't drive if you drink too much, ok?"

Dad nodded and I settled in for a movie night with my friends. I had missed them so much. We had fun watching a mix of comedies and horror films. Angie tried to interrogate me about the boys in mystic falls and if I planned on replacing them all for new people. Shocked I replied no, I just made a couple more friends.

Next thing I knew it was morning and dad was waking everyone up with coffee to go to school. I bid my friends goodbye and promised to meet them after school. Over breakfast I told dad about the tickets and that we could leave anytime. We only needed to change them. So we decided we'd do the same thing we did by coming here.

We'd change them for a night flight for Richmond. My car should be in the parking lot still. The question was, were we coming back after or staying in Mystic Falls?


	18. Chapter 16: A new life

Chapter 16: a new life

Dad and I were still talking. We put down the pros and cons of the decision to go to Mystic Falls for good.

On the plus side there were people that opened up to both of us and as far as we know there were no lies. Mystic Falls is bigger than Forks so it'd be like a promotion to dad, if Sheriff Forbes was right and there was a job opening. Mom lives nearby only 9 hours away, not near enough for all of us to get sick of each other but near enough to visit and be there for each other if something happened.

'Not to mention that the vampires there are actually killable, if I can't get away from them I might as well be able to protect myself' I thought dryly

On the downside I'd have to change school and I and dad would get a fresh start. But isn't that what we needed with the Cullens, Billy and the wolves 'huh that sounds like a bad band name'.

Dad took the car to go and talk with his substitute at the police station about prolonging his leave and renaming it to resignation form. After that he'd stop by the school to handle the paperwork about me continuing in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I stayed at home to start packing and talk to the airlines about changing and using the plane tickets I had. When dad returned we called Liz and said we'd be there by the end of the week and she should find us a house. She sounded happy and relieved and had no news to share. Caroline was still at the hospital and she was trying to evade the local newspaper and TV station as she had no idea what to tell them about the death of the Mayor. It was Wednesday and we scheduled our tickets for Friday night. According to Liz it was enough time for her to find us a house and according to Elena enough time for Stefan to compel the owner to 'sell' it to dad. Wow, can you say fraud?' I chuckled at that and went back to packing. We decided we'd keep the house, just in case and only move personal items. Liz said she'd look for a furnished house.

I took a big cardboard box and placed in photos, mementos, the scrapbook I started at the beginning of the year, some things that dad had gotten from his parents and my schoolbooks. On a whim I added the 'Cullen box' as I named the box of stuff Edward hid under my bedroom floor. The rest of our clothes and we were set. All we had to do now was to enjoy our last day in Forks. I did it by having my friends over and planning a cookout for all of us for the next day.

I was right; a goodbye party held by the Newtons was our goodbye gift by the citizens of Forks. It was a blast and I admit I got drank with my friends. I have no idea how I got in my bed but I do know I got a hangover from hell the next day. Thankfully our flight was at night so both me and dad had enough time to somber up. We had loaded our stuff in the Impala and got a moving company to send it in Richmond, the closest big city near Mystic Falls. In the end we went to finish up packing our bags and after a shower and a quick dinner at the lodge we were ready to leave for the airport in Port Angeles.

As we were in the cub heading to the airport I was looking out of the window at the green forest and got lost in thoughts. This time I wasn't just walking away from my fears but walking towards something else: my life as Bella Marie Swan, human. I thought about everything Edward told me in the woods 4 months ago and about the great effort he, Mike, Angela and Ben went through to help me cope with everything life threw at me in these last months. I realized that, for their sake and mine, somehow I had to make this sacrifice worth something. I needed to let my friends remind me what it was like to live contentedly in the world. I might never again be as happy as I had been with Edward, but I would force myself to do what whatever was necessary to be happier than I was right now. I had my friends here in Forks to help me with it and my new friends in Mystic Falls.

After an extra long flight of 7 hours total we landed in Richmond Virginia. I took my car from the airports parking lot and dad got his that had been shipped overnight and we drove to Mystic Falls where we met Liz Forbes by the Falls in the center plaza and followed her to a house in the 'uptown' as she called it. It was near her house.

We pulled in front of a big Victorian house. It had dark pink/reddish paneling with white detailing. It was a beautiful 2 story house with an attic and a basement. On the ground floor there was a large kitchen, the elongated dining room, the big family room that also had a beautiful big fireplace, the conservatory or the sunroom, the living room, the foyer, and outside a rear flower garden. The first floor had the bedrooms. 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. At least no strange surprised in the morning with dad in the bathroom. The largest bedroom was painted a soft pink with silver lines along the walls near the ceiling & it had an adjoining bathroom. The other bedroom was painted in a midnight blue and the third room was smaller than the others and painted in a mint green shade. The second bathroom was located between those. Right across the corridor from the pink room.

The very spacious attic housed many items of old furniture and even older books. The basement was mostly empty except hosting the plumbing facilities and some gym equipment. The basement as big as the house and the attic a bit smaller, like a large room. A long driveway with a garage large enough for 3 cars in a row and room for 2 more in the open completed the house.

"It's beautiful"

"It's huge!"

"Do you like it?"

I could only nod in awe as dad copied me and asked about the cost of the manor. Liz simply shrugged and said it had been taken by the bank and the cost was minimal and I shot a dirty look at an all innocent looking Elena that had come to say hi.

Dad left with Liz to check the station and sign me in the school to be ready after spring break and we'd unpack later. That left me alone with Elena. I moved to the kitchen to see that the fridge was completely empty besides some water bottles. I got us one and glasses from the cabinet and went back out. We sat on the sofas both looking at the floor thinking of what to say.

"Thank you, for the house"

"Actually I should thank you, for talking to Jeremy about the suicide."

"What suicide? He didn't tell me about a suicide, just changing."

"I found him the other night when I came home with a bottle full of sleeping pills and Anna's blood. He had taken the blood but not the pills."

"He simply told me that Anna was dead and that she had given him her blood and coerced him to change because 'life is easier when you can shut your emotions and 'simply exist' as she told him. He figured that Anna was dead and thought of changing 'as to not feel as empty as he did'.

"I still want to thank you, with everything that happened I can't lose him too"

"You're welcome. Do you think we can go and see Caroline? I'm worried"

"Of course we can, I have my car outside unless you want to drive."

"be my guest"

We got in her car and she drove us in MF General. Caroline was still in a coma. Suddenly I had a thought and turned to Elena to see her reading a text message.

"um, Elena?"

"Yep?"

"I have a question, well an idea actually."

"Shoot"

"Damon told me that a vampire's blood has healing qualities for a human, unless of course you die while you have it in your system, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah. Why?"

"As long as she is stable why doesn't he feed her? If she gets better... Sheriff would be glad she is ok again."

Elena just stared at me.

"Ok, this could work. But what are we going to tell her? That we have two resident vampires and they can save your daughter? And if she dies and gets turned?"

"you're right. It needs more thought. So what's new with you?"

"The usual. Lie to my aunt on a daily basis, having one friend in critical condition and one being cold again with me. Or actually me being cold towards her because she didn't deactivate the device."

"Did she give a reason for that?

"The same as before. Her grams is dead because of Stefan and Damon and she couldn't destroy something that'd protect the town against vampires. "

"bullshit"

"yep"

"Do you know what's up with Damon? I tried calling him but I couldn't reach him"

"I have no idea, he's been holed up and avoiding everyone since the founder's day parade. Maybe getting almost killed made him want to stay alone. Thankfully the car accident brought Matt and Tyler back to friend zone. They're still a bit cold but at least the acknowledge each other."

"That's good."

"gimme 15 minutes to take a quick shower and we can leave"

We smiled at each other and I run up to my room and to the shower. After that I put on a pair of distressed blue jeans, a purple off-the-shoulders top, a denim jacket to hold, purse and shoes. I fetched Elena and we left. After a long visit we went our separate ways. I wanted to walk for a while and I found myself at a beach.

I sat there and looked out the water for some time. It felt strange to know that I had just broken the last thing that had been left by my past with Edward. It was now final. My scar gave a burn and I smiled. A couple minutes later I felt someone sitting next to me on the sand and I turned to look at Damon.

"Hello stranger"

"Hello newcomer"

I chucked and went back to water gazing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"I burned the last thing that was left of my boyfriend; I left Forks and came to a place that has no memories of him"

"I kissed by brother's girlfriend who is a carbon copy of my old girlfriend who is the reason I'm a vampire and who obviously doesn't give a damn to where I am and to top it all I'm not sure at all that it was the carbon copy and not the original that I kissed."

I turned to look at him with my mouth hanging open

"You're in worse shit than me. Do you want to explain?"

He remained silent. Gone was the carefree sob I had grown to know and his place was a confused and sad man.

"You kissed Elena? When?"

"After Stefan got me out of the burning house, I went to talk to Jeremy and as I was on my way out Elena was coming in and we talked for a few minutes. In the end I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and kissed me. I'm not sure who initiated the kiss. As we kissed the door opened and Jenna ordered her to go in and I left."

"Why aren't you sure it was Elena then?"

"The kiss, it was the same as Katherine's and I can't exactly go up to Stefan and ask him if the two kiss the same"

"That's true. Are you sure it was like Katherine's? Maybe you want it to be because it's as close you've come to kiss Katherine in the last 150 years?"

"Trust me I know the difference. Would you confuse your ex's kiss with another's?"

"Touché. Actually I haven't kissed anyone else but I get the point"

Damon was looking at me

"What?"

"You only kissed your ex? How old are you again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I don't go around kissing people. I'm 18 and how old are you? 190?"

"165."

"tomahto - tomato"

Next thing I know I was pulled on the sand and someone was on top of me kissing me.

Damon was kissing me. I was just laying there, wide eyed, lips not moving, until he realized it and pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"I got that part, why?"

"You haven't kissed anyone else, you need to move on"

I felt anger rising in me. Edward left me 6 months ago and Damon had been left by Katherine 150 years go and he told me to move on?

"Katherine left you 150 years ago and you're telling me to move on? Isn't the pot calling the kettle black?"

I made a move to get up but Damon took my hand and stopped me. I raised an eyebrow still fuming.

"Fine, I'm sorry Miss Swan. I was out of line" he said in a mocking tone

"You were. Seriously though you need to move on, this is not healthy."

"The funny thing is I told Stefan on the parade that I was over Katherine"

"That's not funny, that's ironic"

I gave him a half smile and he responded with one.

"How was your life before Katherine?"

"Simple, good. I pretty much followed my father's orders. I don't think he ever took the time to get to know me. He wanted me to follow his plans and be the perfect firstborn. Stefan was idea for the job. We fought when I dropped out of the confederate army in early 1864. I came home saying I was on leave and Katherine was here. Frankly she was the only person that accepted me wholly, she and Stefan. She was supposed to only turn me and we'd be together afterwards. And you? How was your life before mr. Sparkly Vamp?"

"I told you. Clean cut and simple. Then I met him and he did not approve of anything I did. He did not like my truck, made fun of the books I loved, did not like my personal style and had his sister to pick my clothes, buy me new ones. I thought we'd be together forever. I was sure that sometime I'd persuade him to change me to a vampire. It was the only way we could be together. He was adamant that I should stay human. I still don't know why that was. So he'd continue to resist my blood or because it gave him reason to keep his distance."

"They fucked us up real good"

"Yep"

We remained like that for a while. Just watching the water sitting together hand in hand.

"Damon?"

"hmmm"

"Now that's it's all over with the tomb vamps what's gonna happen?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to go back to your old diet? I think the sheriff has been feeding everyone with vervain"

"I dunno. I haven't had a human in too long and I actually miss it. Why? Are you offering?"

I ignored him

"I was thinking that it'd be strange if when the vampires are gone the animal attacks don't stop"

"Don't remind me"

We stayed there all afternoon barely talking, each lost in their own thoughts. We both jumped up as my cell rang. Dad said he was near the Grill and would meet me there for dinner. I sent an apologetic glance at Damon and stood up to leave. On a whim I scooted back down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a thank you for compelling the owner to get us the house in his ear and left quickly. The grill was almost full as it was Friday night and school was officially out for spring. We headed to the restaurant part of it and had dinner. We kept the conversation light mainly on the house. We walked to our new house and slept peacefully.


	19. Chapter 17: Settling in

Chapter 17: Settling

Next day I woke up extra early again and after a shower I got dressed and walked to get the essentials for breakfast. Coffee, sugar, milk and a mix for pancakes.

Dad woke up early as well and we sat to take our breakfast together. We talked about the local news and how he and Liz found a plausible excuse to tell the public about the mayor's death. A meeting between the founders (or what's left of them) would occur in the afternoon to elect the next mayor and whatnot. Dad told me that Mrs. Lockwood did not exactly have a vote since she was simply married to the mayor and with John Gilbert dead (stabbed to death and with his fingers cut) the only remaining founder descendant was Liz Forbes, the sheriff, and the Salvatore brothers. I had to bite my cheek not to snort at that. So the votes would probably be by the kids. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Unfortunately that meant that they would have o be told what the Founder's council really was about. Considering that Jeremy and Elena know about vampires and Stefan and Damon are vampires it would be a fun meeting, I thought dryly. Dad and Mr. Saltzman would be present as well as honorable members. They both knew and could help, at least while the next generation was still underage.

'The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, townspeople descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Outwardly it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly the council's mission is to protect the town from vampires. Journals written by the members of Founding Families descripting vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. The original founding families were Giuseppe, Damon & Stefan Salvatore, Jacob & Nancy Lockwood, Honoria & Thomas Fell & Sheriff William Forbes and the current members were

Logan Fell [Deceased]

Jonathan Gilbert [Deceased]

Miranda Gilbert [Deceased]

Mayor Richard Lockwood [Deceased]

Carol Lockwood

Sheriff Elisabeth Forbes

Zach Salvatore [Deceased]'

Dad turned to me and asked if any vampires like the Cullens were here as well. I told him I didn't know and it was the truth. That's when dad said I should go as well and mention at least to the adults about the other kind of vampires so that they'd be prepared in case any of those popped up.

After that we decided to stay in and work around the house. It didn't feel like a home yet but more like a hotel. A luxurious one but still without the right feel. I unpacked our boxes and used a small table behind the couch to place all the family photos. I hung up along the stairs on the wall the previous generation's photos, aka Charlie's parents. In my bedroom I put mr Fluffy, a ridiculous small pink rabbit I loved sleeping with as a baby and dad kept it all these years, on my bedside table some photos I had taken with my friends in Forks the day before I left and on my childhood rocking chair (that dad insisted should come with us) the huge teddy bear Mike won for me on our date. I sat on my bed looking at the photos Edward had taken from me and tried to think what to do. I didn't want to throw them away but didn't want to see them on a daily basis either. I thought about it and I simply put them back in the box along with the cd he made me and Alice's gift and put them in the closet. If I ever wanted to remember I'd know where it was. I put all the toiletries in the bathroom and feeling my stomach grumble I let dad know I'd be in the supermarket.

I had no idea where that was and I got there in the end. I got a large stroll and started throwing things in. Since dad and I had gotten to an agreement on turning to a little healthier food and maybe loosing that beer belly I didn't feel guilty stocking up on fruits and veggies. After that I passed through the frozen entrees on my way to the canned food isle and saw Matt. I joined him and he jumped when he saw me. I found out he had kicked his mom out but was feeling guilty about it was going to call her to at least talk. We shopped and talked for a while. I was right, he is just like Mike! Friendly and loyal (just see on how he is still friends with Elena even though she dumped him) with just a hint of a golden retriever (he's Caroline's servant despite the fact she's in a coma). He also told me that Caroline's dad should be here tomorrow morning to see Caroline just in case something goes bad. We both cringed at that and the thought of Damon or Stefan saving her came back to me. We finished shopping together and left, Matt had a shift at the Grill & I went back home and Matt went to his house first and then to the Grill. I was thinking of getting a job myself, I liked making my own money.

When I got home dad was going through the photos I placed in the seating room. He seemed upset that there were no mine but just like he didn't want his I didn't want mine.

We had a quick simple macaroni cheese lunch and we piled up in the Impala to go to the mayor's office for the founder's meeting. Elena was already there with Stefan and Damon pretended to be busy looking at the bookshelf while Jeremy was looking out of the window. I guess Tyler was on his way. Alaric was doodling and Liz Forbes kept looking at her cell phone obviously waiting for news on Caroline. I was feeling uncomfortable. I sat on the table next to Elena and gave her a smile. She replied with one as well and Tyler and his mother came through the door. Liz told us all to sit down and offered coffee. After that she went on to tale the history of the founding council and its true meaning. Tyler was the only one shocked, obviously. He got over it pretty fast and after staying silent for almost 30 minutes when he found out about Vicki he was back into business. In the end it was agreed that the excuse for the mayor's death was that he heroically went to the flaming building to save someone and failed. There was no body actually so the story would be easily bought. John Gilbert's murder was also concealed as a sudden heart attack due to blood pressure problems. Elena snorted at that and I raised an eyebrow but she sent me one of those I'll-tell-you-later looks. In the end it was decided that Liz Forbes would be a candidate for the mayor's chair while Carol Lockwood would keep her position, not as the mayors wife as Damon murmured and caused everyone to chuckle besides Liz, Alaric and dad who all sent him an evil look, but as the general planner, dad would take over the sheriff position and Alaric would be the general keeper, the decisions would be made of the four of them and Damon until the kids grew up and be ready to officially join. After the meeting was over Jeremy practically grew wings in his haste to leave, Tyler had a date, Liz and dad would give the news to the local paper and TV channel and I stopped Damon, Stefan and Elena. We went to the boy's house to be sure no one would overhear us.

Their house was huge, a lot bigger and older than mine. Elena seemed at ease there and easily went to make coffee for us all. I sat on one sofa and Stefan on the other. Damon chose the armchair. Elena came a few minutes later with 4 cups of a steaming coffee. I took a deep breath and started.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Stefan you fed Bonnie your blood when Damon almost killed her to save her, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Can't you do the same with Caroline?"

"If she dies while having vampire blood in her system she will be changed"

"True, but she is stable, has been for the past days"

"We'd have to be revealed to the Sheriff" Damon piped in

"After everything you've done to help her I really don't think she'd mind it, you gave her all the vervain she needed after all. Would you have done it if you didn't want to help?"

"Because of us the tomb vampires broke out" Damon said

"They're gone now, and if you save her daughter do you really think she'll care? Not to mention she's bound to notice you won't get older when everyone else will"

"She has a point" Elena said

"We already saved Caroline's life from Logan once, this time it won't be in secret, though"

"Wouldn't you have done it if it was Bonnie?" I asked Elena and when she lowered her eyes I knew I'd gotten through to her

"Bella is right"

We talked about it some more and in the end the brothers agreed. I was supposed to come clean to Liz this evening; Damon and Stefan would accompany me and talk to Liz as well. If all went good Damon would do it since he was stronger. We talked some more and then Stefan went out with Elena and I was alone with Damon.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You're still gloomy"

"You're fighting a lot for this, why?"

"Caroline was my first friend here, Elena and Bonnie didn't seem very happy to be close either to me or her, I think she deserves it. Besides I'm not asking you to change her just help her get better, she's been your free buffet before"

"Remind me why I told you all that again?"

"Because you're like me, curious. By the way why are you still avoiding them?"

I motioned the front door where the couple had passed thorough

"I'm not avoiding them"

"and I'm entirely human"

"about that"

"Don't change the subject"

"If it was Katherine she's in town and was the one that killed Elena's dad and used me to get invited in. If it wasn't I made out with my brother's girlfriend who is now perfectly capable of ignoring it and going strong with him"

"SO one hand either you got used by Katherine again or you got used by her descendant. Both options sound equally awful to me"

"Yep"

"How can you know if it was Katherine? I mean in general too, how can you know if someone is a vampire or not?"

"first glance?"

"Preferably, the shedding blood is not exactly a great way to figure it out."

"You can't, the only physical change is the eye veins and fangs when experience strong emotions or hunger"

"So there is nothing I can do to help you confront Elena about the kiss"

"Actually there is one thing; Katherine never wanted to lose something"

"Jealousy?"

He nodded

"So what? You'll start going out with someone else and hope it makes her jealous? And if it was Katherine who bailed town right afterwards?"

"No clue"

"Or you could just forget it and move on, you know be an adult"

my cell rang, dad was at home with Chinese waiting for me with Liz. I looked at Damon and got up to leave. Damon drove me home and dropped me off there, I wasn't sure if I wanted to invite him in, I may felt like I should trust him but I always trusted easily. I mumbled I'd see him tomorrow and went inside. Dad and Liz were at the dining room already with dinner. Liz seemed upset about the fact her ex husband would be coming to MF the following day to see Caroline. He would bring his boyfriend too, according to what Caroline had told him their relationship wasn't very deep and that they'd drifted apart after the divorce. I remembered how dad and I drifted apart when I was in Phoenix. Liz seemed anxious and for a moment I thought about how awkward it was with both mom and dad when I was in that hospital in Phoenix and vowed I'd help her. On a whim I thought about trying to set her up with dad but that would be too awkward in the end. After dinner I made coffee and talked to Liz about the cold ones. I disclosed all the information about me, obviously, only saying I dated one and that's how I know. I promised to write it all down along with the information about their physical appearance and how and if they could be killed. After a while she left to go back to the hospital, dad turned the TV to a local sports station (I swear if our cable only has espn I'll scream) and I retreated to my room to talk to Angie and Mike on our daily rdv in the chat room and maybe read a bit. It's still hard for me to read my favorite classics so I started reading mystery & crime novels. I wrote to my diary and fell asleep only to be woken up a couple hours later by a knock to my window. I jumped up and went to see what was going on. I pushed the curtain out of the way and saw no one else but Damon.

"Did I wake you up?"

He asked with fake seriousness

"What do you want?"

"Has anyone told you you're bitchy when you've just woken up?"

"30 seconds before I close the window and go back to sleep"

"I need to talk to you"

"Can it wait?"

"No"

"fine back off a bit"

He did and I climbed outside the window while holding my slippers on one hand and sat on the window. He picked me up and jumped us to the ground to sit in the backyard. We sat on a bench. I rubbed my eyes and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Why don't you just invite me in?"

"The truth? My ex spent way too much time in my house without me knowing it and I became dependant on him. I don't want to let anyone in without knowing they'll leave when I ask and ask before they come in again. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need to move on"

"ok"

I yawned

"Do you really have to do this?"

"I was sleeping, so who are you going to move on with?"

I asked feeling a strange panic rise in me, why am I feeling this way?

"I'm not sure yet"

"Why did you come to tell me?"

he seemed to be thinking hard what to say

"I've always thought about myself first. Except when tormenting my brother of course. I've never actually cared about anyone else but myself and when I first came in this town I wanted to destroy it. All I cared was getting Katherine out of the tomb and be with her. On founder's day I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero Bella, I don't do good. That's what I told Elena that night. I should have died in that fire and I didn't. Bonnie deemed I was worth saving only to give my brother a warning about keeping me in line otherwise she'd take care of me. I have changed and I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do? You've lived for more than a century Damon, you know how to survive. No Bonnie can stop you if you don't want to and I think you know it. Do you want to go back and be the same arrogant man or not? It's your choice, no one else's"

We talked for some more and I was getting more and more sleepy

"Are you going to hate me if I go back to bed?"

"Humans, always need to sleep"

"And you don't?"

"Of course I do, I'm just superior to you"

I raised an eyebrow and stuck my tongue out at him

"I'll reply properly once I'm fully awake"

I got up to go inside and when the morning came I found myself sleeping on the bench wrapped in Damon's arms and my dad looking strangely at us and pointing a gun in Damon's head.

"I know I'm not seeing my baby girl sleeping in some guy's arms"

I jumped up only to hear a groaning behind me and feel Damon scooting closer to me

"Dad it's Damon, please back off"

"What is he doing here?" dad asked not lowering his gun

"Girlfriend issues, he came to talk last night and I guess we fell asleep, I don't really remember"

"Fine, get dressed soon"

Dad replied while finally lowering his gun and pointing at my grayish shorts and tank bed attire. I nodded, he kissed me on the forehead, got in the impala and left. He'd get a proper cruiser as soon as he officially started working in the MFPD. I stretched and wringled softly out of Damon's arms and went to start on coffee and take a shower.

When I came back a few minutes later he was still sleeping soundly. I was dressed in a denim skirt and a simple black top. I didn't know why I felt the need to dress to impress. It's not like I like-like Damon, don't I? He's a friend who happens to be a guy, right? Right. I shook my head and served me a cup of coffee. I wondered if Damon would want one or if he'd prefer a cup of blood. I chuckled and after making sure I didn't overdo it with makeup (simple morning one, natural eyes and slightly redder lips than normal) I headed outside.

I sat on the bench chair and sipped my coffee waiting for him to wake up. Thankfully he did so a bit later. He groaned and sat up stretching

"Morning sleepy head"

"mmm. What time is it?"

"A little after 9"

"Why did we fell asleep here?"

"You did first. Plans for the day?"

"None, I simply want to go for a drive, maybe find a workout route, maybe a job."

"Want company?"

YES!

"Sure, do you need some time to get breakfast, take a shower, brush your teeth?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"I simply made a suggestion..."

I said teasingly and he smiled

"Nuh I'm good. Let's go, do you want to drive or should I bring my car?"

"I'll drive"

I got my purse and shoes and got in the car. We drove by the beach for a while talking aimlessly. We got to some cliffs and I saw that it was barely a 20 minutes drive. I could drive each morning or run, jog on the shore, maybe swim a little and run back. Hmm maybe run to and back was too much. Maybe I should drive. I was lost in thought when I heard something. A kid was swimming and was going down. Without thinking I got up, threw my shoes off and jumped in the water. I dove a few times and got the kid out. Damon helped me and after some tries of CPR the boy was ok again. (thank you so much Renee for dating a lifeguard, he taught me all that) I looked at Damon and we smiled at each other.

"Still think you're not good?"

He didn't reply but kept staring at me. After a few minutes he shook his head and we went to the grill to return the kid to his dad, the owner, and have coffee. Thankfully the sun was shining brightly so it wasn't long before I was makeup less and dry. When we got there I excused myself straight to the bathroom to comb my hair before I looked like a mental patient. I was fine when I got out and we went to a pool table.

Almost half an hour later Elena & Stefan joined us. We played a couple rounds when a man came up to us and asked who pulled his kid out of the water. Confused I raised my hand and he engulfed me in a hug, he told me he was the owner of the grill and was going to open a summer place by the shore. Did I want to work for him there? What would I do? Mainly have my eyes on the water as to no kids getting drowned. I like it. We shook hands and made a mental note to bring dad here sometime to meet George (the owner). He needed friends too.

In the afternoon I was on my way home, I had promised dad a home cooked dinner. I unlocked the door carrying my shopping bag when I felt a sharp burn on my scar. That's odd I thought. I haven't invited anyone in. Maybe dad did?

I placed the bags on the counter and slowly turned around only to see ...


	20. Chapter 18: Confrontation

Chapter 18: Confrontation

Unnaturally still and white, with large black eyes intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless in the center of the halt, beautiful beyond imagining.

"Alice?"

"Oh Bella"

She slammed into me. I'd forgotten how hard she was; it was like running headlong into a wall of cement. I noticed there was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in her voice. I was standing there unmoving.

Alice sighed. "I'd forgotten how great you smell"

I looked up at her raising an eyebrow. Alice's neck was tight, straining away from me, her lips pressed together firmly. Her eyes were black as pitch.

"Oh sorry."

I said in an intentionally bored tone I'd picked up from Damon, as I realized the problem. She was thirsty. And I smelled appetizing.

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today."

The look she directed at me then was a glare.

"Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I saw you jump."

"And?"

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me.

'Bella promised,'

Her voice imitated his so perfectly that I froze in shock while the pain and anger ripped through my torso.

"'Don't be looking for her future, either,'" she continued to quote him. '"We've done enough damage."

"But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see" she went on. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you… when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up."

She shook her head, this time in confusion. Her voice was strained.

"I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward–"

"Stop!"

Her eyes opened wide and she stared at me, that's right she is not used to me taking charge, well that's gonna change.

"Alice you don't look confused I'm not in Forks. You also knew exactly where I live now. Do you keep tabs on all the people you meet? You knew you'd be too late but you couldn't do nothing? So you thought you might help Charlie? Do you even listen to yourself? That Alice doesn't make any sense and if you don't take your hands off me I'm gonna rip them apart. What did you really see and came here?"

"What are you talking about Bella? I told you what I saw"

She said in that voice that would have made me crumble and bend to her will. Too bad it doesn't work on me anymore.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Alice"

I looked at her pointently and waited for her response, thinking how I would get away if for any reason she attacked me. Dad had his gun in the drawer behind me but bullets couldn't do anything for Alice. His flare gun from his previous fishing trips? That could be useful. I tried to conceal my plans thinking that Alice could see my future the minute I decided on something and tried to focus on deciding on lasagna or shepherd's pie for dinner.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

I played along

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide, I saw a kid getting drowned and I jumped in to help."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Alice murmured.

I laughed once – it was a slightly hysterical sound.

"That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

Alice scowled at the floor for a moment.

"Well… I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded."

After a few moments of silence I had enough.

"What are you doing here Alice? If you wanted to make sure I was dead you did. The door is wide open, you can leave"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"As long as you play me like a fool yes. Come clean or get out"

I watched as her face set into a poker mask. No feelings at all. I kept my mind (strangely easily) on the decision between dinner choices as I kept thinking on how to confront her and protect myself.

"What really happened on my party?"

"I saw the paper cut incident and I made sure there was plenty of glass around to increase the odds of you blood spilling in the aftermath. I also made sure that Jasper was plenty thirsty prior to the party. One of the potential outcomes was that he would have actually gotten to you and killed you but somehow there was that over protectiveness on the part of my family that somehow kept you safe."

"What happened with James? And keep in mind I already know that James is alive, we talked and he's on my speed dial."

I bluffed. Her eyes widened and she remained silent for a second.

"I knew James from way back. I invited him for a 'vacation in forks' to have a snack. He came and during the staged meeting in the baseball field he met you and had your scent. Edward and I knew we had to get you away from Forks so that no1 would suspect us and got you to Phoenix. The deal was for James to hit you around a bit and Eddie and I would take you"

"Take?"

"Eat. You spoke with James; you already know Eddie and I both cheat on the diet sometimes. I didn't account he'd back out or that he's bite you himself. Specially with so little time before we got there. So Eddie and I had to punish him. I knew how to use Jasper to fight with James and let me deal with him alone in the end. Eddie and I buried him in the cement below the dance studio in big pieces."

"Start from the beginning"

"Fine. James was working near the asylum I was never in and knew of my visions. He was going to change me for the Volturi but I didn't want to be someone else's pawn. So I fled. In a vision I had seen Jasper and his power and it was magnificent. So I went to wait for him in a diner not very far from here in Texas. I got him to think he's my mate and he believed me. I had seen Edward as well and knew how power hungry he would be. A passing vampire had changed me and Jasper and I passed the time until Edward would be changed. I went to meet him and we both liked what we saw. Of course I could never lie to him because he can read my mind but it's ok. All we had to do was be careful around Jasper who unfortunately is stronger than he thinks so we had to keep monitoring him. A while later Edward staged the scene for Rosalie to be changed but unfortunately her good looks and her bitchiness is her only power. We had hoped she would have nothing but we were wrong. I had not anticipated she'd find Emmett or that he'd be so strong, thankfully he might be strong but he's a complete idiot so Eddie and I run the family. We wanted more powerful vampires though and I saw you coming to Forks. You are a human and that would bring us problems with the dogs, we knew the line had died out but we soon found out it wasn't the case. When you returned bitten we knew we had to leave. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself."

I noticed she had one hand in her pocket and if the almost silent beeps I heard were anything to go by she was texting someone. I tried to keep my cool while hoping with all my heart that dad would be late.

"We met you at that first day at school. Edward and I knew you through my visions although for some reason they were always unstable when it came to you making decisions for yourself, why did you think I made all the decisions in your place? In the cafeteria Edward noticed he couldn't read your mind. Next in line was I becoming your friend but you smell so good that he almost bit you that first day in class. The truth is it was never about your blood, Bella, no matter what he told you or anyone else. He would have been able to resist your blood just fine if he only had entry into your dull little teenage mind. But he couldn't have your thoughts and it drove him mad, so he came up with the whole blood farce because he couldn't admit to anyone, even himself, the frustration he felt at his power being cancelled by a human girl. Drinking you though ahead of time would be ultimately wrong and it also forced us to change our plans. Not to mention you almost got yourself killed that day with the van that we had to save you. After that you went and figured it all out and we had to come clean. Edward got you thinking you two were mates" she scoffed at the word "and we staged the whole James incident.

The most interesting thing about Phoenix was how far Edward was willing to go to stop you from turning into a vampire. He was absolutely terrified that once you turned, he would be able to read your mind, and then he would be stuck with you for an eternity without your most appealing quality. I know he gave you that line about your soul but trust me, Edward's MO has always been wanting something he can never have. Once whatever the object of his desire is within reach, he becomes bored with it. So his need to keep you human and unreadable was very strong. To be honest, I didn't know he had that type of self control, and all the way to the end the outcome was unpredictable.

When you returned bitten but still human we found out the dog line didn't die out after all. They were still there keeping us under the microscope. We spent the summer like that. But on your birthday we had enough. I staged your paper cut as I told you and everything went according to plan. You left bleeding and unharmed but Jasper had tried to bite you. Edward and I were supposed to come that night and finish you out or let you change. The family would take you in and I'd find a way to stage your death. I couldn't see what would happen after you changed though. IF you'd remain silent or not. So we had to make a choice. Either turn you and deal with the consequences or simply drink you dry. Eddie thought that we should leave and he'd break up with you. The same night the two of us would return and drink you up, after all we couldn't let you loose telling he's a vampire, could we?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Those dogs"

she spat

"They were all around your house for days. We couldn't come close so we left. Until a few days ago where I saw you moving away. No dogs here."

"So you came for dessert then" I said in an icy voice.

"yes"

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I took a deep breath and spoke while showing her the flare gun I had retrieved from the fishing bag on the floor.

"James and Victoria are only a few minutes away. They can and will kill Eddie while I kill you. You showed me too much about vampires."

I pointed the flare gun straight at her chest.

"I don't care if I burn the whole house down, you're not killing me. In fact if you want to remain alive-ish you're going to text Eddie and tell him you made a mistake and I'm dead after all. Then you'll leave and never come back."

We were locked in a stare down until she realized I meant it. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and she composed a text message. Thanks to my new and improved vision I could make out the movement of her thumb and figured what she wrote. As she put the phone back the front door opened and dad came in

"Bells?"

A/N I admit it I'm evil, lol just kidding. As you probably noticed I took a few parts of New Moon chapter Visitor and some lines from "Golden Moon", one of my favorite fanfics out here. If you haven't read it you should.


	21. Chapter 19: Aftermath

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Everything happened so fast I had trouble keeping up. Alice run straight to my dad and bit him on the shoulder. As she drank I rushed to her, grabbed her and threw her out, literally. I shot her with the flare gun and after letting her burn for a few seconds I hosed her down with the hose next to the back door for the flowers. She seemed shocked and I spoke in a deadly voice ignoring dad's screams and my burning scar

"Next time I will not hose you out. LEAVE"

She nodded and I could sense her fear, then she turned and run away. I called Damon in panic told him quickly had happened and he was there in a flash. I ordered him to go in and he did the same trick Eddie did for me. Sucked the venom out and threw up. Venom apparently was as deadly to him as vervain. Dad was shocked but alive and without a trace of venom in him, unlike me. I was so mentally tired I shrank into the floor, mortified. Suddenly I understood exactly what Damon was feeling. We had both been expertly manipulated and we both fell for it, hook line and sinker. I had just found out I was being manipulated from before i even met the Cullens. It made me feel so incredibly vulnerable and victimized.

My calm, cool and collected exterior crumbled and I hid my face in my hands, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down but I couldn't. I shivered and looked at dad who seemed freaked out. I crawled up to him and curled in his arms just like when I was a little girl after a nightmare. Dad was shaking and Damon was staring. I took a few deep breaths and I moved slowly to the counter to make some tea. Dad turned to look at Damon and asked

"What are you?"

"Vampire, local one"

Dad just nodded.

"Why did you ... do whatever you just did?"

"I don't know, I don't know a lot these days. I will not hurt you"

"I didn't think you would, Damon"

I kicked my shoes off and made 3 cups of tea, I knew that according to Damon it wouldn't do anything for him but I did it anyway. I gave them their cups and sat on a stool on the counter, both of them mimicking me.

"What did Alice want Bella? Did you invite her?"

"No dad, I came home and I found her in. She claimed to have seen me commit suicide and wanted to make sure I was dead and help you"

"Suicide?"

"I didn't commit suicide dad, Damon and I were driving, saw a kid in the water going under and dove in to save him"

"wait, saw you?" Damon piped in

"Yeah the cold ones - Cullens have certain abilities. Edward can read minds except mine yours dad to an extent, Alice can she the future based on people's decisions again can't see my own decisions so she made them for me and Jasper can feel and manipulate the feelings of the people around him."

I said in a breath. I looked at dad he was frozen in place and Damon was obviously thinking.

"Are you ok dad? Does it still burn?"

"No not anymore. Why ..."

"The cold ones have venom and it burns. When they bite someone the person will either change like them or die. You were in the process of the first one, that's why I asked Damon to suck it out like snake venom. By the way, you look a little pale Damon, you ok?"

"I will be in a while. I need to eat something"

"Like a sandwich or ..."

I raised an eyebrow at dad and gave him a look that said 'dad focus'. He got the point and stopped talking.

"I'd offer a vein but something tells me my dad would go ballistic" I joked

"I think I'll go have a bite and be back"

"OK"

Damon was out the door in a flash.

"A bite?"

"You do realize you have some explaining to do, right?"

"Yes dad, I 'll just cook at the same time."

I started cooking the simple chicken with potatoes dinner I had planned and told him all about the local vampires. Their weaknesses, their strength, how they could easily kill me and others if the chose to and how they didn't. I finished by talking about Caroline and the healing abilities of a vamps blood but also how it wasn't sure and how it could backfire. I didn't mention Vicki or how vervain didn't affect me. I was worried about his bite but since it didn't burn I tried not to think about it. It's not like I could call Carlisle and ask for help but I did have James' number.

Over dinner dad and I talked about all the supernatural beings we encountered in the past year and I reminded him to carry a flare gun, just in case. He asked me what the local vamps eat and I told him about Stefan's vegetarian diet and that Damon favored the blood banks (yes I flat out lied what do you want me to do now?)

We sat together and saw a movie that night. Next day we met up at the hospital with Liz Forbes & Mark Williams (Caroline's dad). It was obvious that the two of them didn't like being together in the waiting room but they ignored it because of their daughter. I saw how dad went and sat next to Liz and talked about work and made sure to involve Carline's dad in it. I guess he knew from Phoenix last year how it is to be out of the conversation. I went in the room to see Caroline; she was still unmoving almost like sleeping. Beautiful with her hair combed and clean almost like an actress on tv, why when I was in hospital last year i didn't look like that? I guess it's in the dna. My phone rang and it was Damon telling me to fetch Caroline's parents and my dad and meet him at the park at the falls to tell them, he'd feed Caroline.

I told dad and he picked them up, drove them to the park and Damon sat them down. Stefan and Elena came soon after that and they all told Liz and Mark about vampires, what really happened this year (concealing Damon's killing spree obviously) and finished by telling them they could either save Caroline either change her. It really was up to her. Liz just sat there mouth hanging open, staring into space while Mark was all in. His daughter would be ok either way. That snapped Liz for her thoughts and dad's words that her daughter would still be the same either way warmed my heart. It also helped Liz say yes. We all headed back to the hospital in 2 cars. Dad, Liz and Mark in the Impala, Damon and me in his car and Stefan and Elena in Stefan's car. Elena and me were outside the room in case something went wrong, Stefan would pull Damon back in he lost control and the adults were merely there.

"Elena?"

"mmm"

"What's up with you and Bonnie?"

"We're not ok yet but we're working on it"

"If I'm not intruding, how can you trust her again after she betrayed you like that?"

"She's my best friend, more like a sister. It's hard but I think it will be ok, I'm definitely spending more time with Caroline now, and you. You know everything and that's so much easier."

I chuckled

"Tell me about it"

Everyone came out then

"How did it go?"

"How is she?"

"I fed her, she should be ok in the next 24 hours"

After that dad had to go to work. Elena & I would go for coffee, Stefan would go hunting and Damon said he had to do something. We spent our morning slowly, talking and getting to know each other. She was an a nice person but there was something that put me off. Maybe the knowledge that Damon liked her, for some reason I couldn't get him off my mind. I wanted to ask her about it, about that kiss but if it wasn't her it could 'cause problems. Besides our focus right now was Caroline, Elena was all up for planning a party for the day she'd get out of the hospital and frankly I liked the idea. Girls night out in Forks was a reminder only. My cell rang and I moved out of the grill to answer it. It was Mike telling me that Ben cheated on Angie, she was angry and hurt and he managed to talk their parents to let them spend part of their spring break here with me if I had no problem with it. I said yes but I'd have to ask Charlie to be sure, I'd call him tonight and tell him for sure, I'd send him the map quest dad and I used and what stops to make. They could also always fly but it was more expensive. We said out goodbyes and hung up. I told Elena and decided the more the merrier. We'd host the party at my place and it could actually work. The weather was great, we'd keep it in the back yard and be quiet enough. Figuring the hospital would keep Caroline for a couple days more we set a date for wednesday, it was monday so we had enough time to prepare it.

We had lunch with Matt and Bonnie. She was ice cold to me and I can't say I like her more than that. Maybe one day she'll let me in but right now she's at the same level as Lauren is in my head, aka very very very veeeeery low.

Dad and I met up after work and during dinner at the Grill I told him about the job proposal I got the previous day and about the visit Angie and Mike planned. He didn't mind the job since I'd be careful (he knew how much I loved water) and had no problem with my friends if Mike got the spare room, no sleeping together. Ha like it would happen Angie's mind is on Ben and mine on Damon. Wait what? Since when is... it's not, just because he's the first decent looking guy I've met after Edward doesn't mean... does it? I want my mommy

"Bells? Bella? Isabella Marie Swan!"

"huh what?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Because you've been staring the napkin dispenser for 5 minutes and I've been calling your name like a crazy mantra"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought"

"Was it something important?"

"erm, I'll get back to you on that"

"ok"

Dad was looking at me with a knowing smile that made me blush and dig in to my dinner. When we got home later I emailed Mike letting him know it's ok and called Angela to let her vent on how at the spring themed party they went she caught Ben making out with some girl she didn't know. I could kill Ben that moment. I told her about coming to see me for a week to clear her head and simply asked her to text me the next day on info of their trip to let me know. I called mom after that and needing her advice I hinted about Damon and me after making sure no one was around to over hear us. We talked for almost 2 hours, telling each other about our days and news. I slept soundly after that cuddling to Mr. fluffy


	22. Chapter 20: Let's party

Chapter 20: Let's party

Next day I woke up early, dressed in my workout clothes and went jogging to the beach and back. I was exhausted when I came back but a nice long hot shower fixed it. I let my hair dry in natural waves and pulled back half and braided it. A pair of jeans, a grey strap top, silver hoops and a heart pendant. Minimal makeup and still in slippers and I went downstairs to make breakfast. Coffee and 2 pieces of toast with strawberry jam were ready when dad came down rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning dad"

"Morning"

We sat there enjoying our breakfast and dad read his newspaper. I checked my emails and saw that Angie and Mike would fly and be here tomorrow at noon, I'd pick them up and show them around town and come home early enough to prepare for the party. Dad would go out with Alaric and John from the Grill for beers.

After breakfast dad left to go to work and I headed for the hospital. A freshly awake Caroline was looking back at me. I felt a huge smile break free

"Caroline! You're awake"

I moved to hug her and sit on the bed next to her

"Yep! Nice outfit. So what did I miss?"

I laughed

"I'll tell you; do your parents know you're awake?"

"I just woke up; you're the first person I saw"

"Ok wait just a sec to call a doctor to check you and I'll call your parents."

I wet to the front desk to alert a nurse that Caroline was awake and called Liz. I thought about freaking her out a bit so I kept my voice grave-like and morose. When I was sure she was about to burst into tears and faint I told her that Carrie was awake and the doctors were checking her now, she should come with Mark. She hung up without a word and I texted Elena & Matt with the news. Matt appeared 15 minutes later in his work clothes with a bright excited smile. Elena came a few minutes later with 4 coffees in hand. We were all in the waiting room when Liz and mark came with more coffee. We all laughed and I told them how I came this morning and saw her wide awake ready to comment on clothes. Elena texted Bonnie but didn't get an answer. As soon as the doctor came out Matt snuck in. The doctor was confused saying what an amazing recovery Caroline had made and how everything appeared to be ok but he would like to keep it for observation one more day. Elena winked at me and muttered how it was good to have the party the next day. Liz and Mark went in kicking matt out and he told he had to go to work and that I should go too since the summer place would open this Saturday and we needed to be fitted. I said ok and that I'd go in the afternoon I really wanted to stay here now. We said our goodbyes and he left. Liz followed soon and Mark left to call his boyfriend with the good news so Elena and I went back in to spend a fun morning updating Caroline on the local news, me staying, the job, the party, concealing all vampire stuff. Caroline was in the mood for a shopping trip claiming I needed summer clothes which had me laughing for the very simple reason, Caroline hadn't seen my closet, yet. We spent our morning like that and we snuck her turkey sandwich when it was time for lunch. None of us would eat the hospital food so we sat on the bed talking and eating. I left to go meet George at the Grill and Elena had plans with Bonnie. Caroline shot me a look and I replied easily with a 'I'll tell you later look'. On our way out we met Matt who was on his way in to spend the afternoon with Caroline.

I drove straight to the Grill and saw Jeremy on one of the pool tables and we talked for a while. George came in later and took my size for the outfit. It would be a bathing suit, obviously, either a one piece or a two piece with a pair of shorts on top. Jeremy came along and got his work sac because he'd be working with me. I told him about the party next day and threatened to castrate him if he didn't come. Besides I wanted to introduce him to my friends, I was sure Mike would like him. I got my work bag with all the accessories and bathing suits when George brought them and played a couple rounds with Jeremy. Feeling a burn sometime later I looked up to see Damon looking at us with an unreadable expression. He made his way over and after a somewhat polite conversation with Jeremy who seemed to have forgiven him for the whole erase-his-mind-and-memories situation he asked if I wanted to join him for a night in town. I wanted to so I accepted saying I'd have to be home at a reasonable hour since I had to wake up early to go the hospital to get my friends. I left a message on the answering machine at home for dad to let him know I'd go out and we were on our way.

We went to a bar out of town. It was dark and on the small side. We had a few beers, had fun, danced and flirted. Just not together. Damon rounded up a couple of girls and gritting my teeth I got hit by a few guys. I didn't really appreciate it and for a while I felt the same way I felt before in Forks and why Mike and I made out pact of pretending to date. I was annoyed and mostly upset. I texted Damon to let him know I was going home and when after 15 minutes he didn't join me I called a cub and went home, made myself a chicken sandwich, ate and worked on appetizers for the party next day and got ready for bed. I was too upset to call mom and talk. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking about why I felt that way about Damon, why I reacted this way today. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

Next morning I woke up feeling groggy and not well rested. I took a shower and got dressed. I would have time to change before the party so I went for comfort. White jeans, orange top, white shoes and purse, silver long earrings and a heart pendant. I joined dad for breakfast, not feeling up to go jogging. We kept light conversation during as breakfast as dad seemed to feel that I wasn't up for talking. After breakfast I did the dishes quickly and hopped in my car, after stopping for gas I was at the airport.

I saw Mike and Angie waited for me. Mike looked up and smiled, Angie was ... ok. I was expecting a mess to be frank. They run to me and we all hugged.

"Angie! Mike!"

"hey Bells"

"How are you guys? I missed you"

"Not as much as we did" Mike piped

I led them to my car, threw the bags in the truck and drove to town. I snuck a couple looks to Mike and he motioned me to Angela.

"Hey Angie? How are you? With the Ben thing I mean"

"Strangely not too bad. We were not going so well. When we were alone we were like strangers, barely talking."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you, you were so happy about moving and all"

"Nonsense Angie, you should have called me."

I looked at Mike again and he shrugged.

"So, there is a party this afternoon at my place. A good friend of mine is getting out of the hospital today and we set up this party, I didn't know yet that you'd be coming. Do you mind?"

"No not at all"

"So you're staying at my place Angie with me in my room and you Mike get the guestroom, my dad's orders"

We shared a laugh at that and kept chatting till we got at my place. After showing them the rooms we all went in the backyard with food and marveled at the fact we were together again. I thought about compulsion and while trusting Damon I wanted to be on the safe side so I pulled the strings with the charms on them from my pocket. I had taken the charms from the anklet Damon broke up, the vervain ones and put them on three strings. I presented them as friendship pendants and we all put them on. Well I put it on my wrist and Angie and Mike in their necks.

After that they helped me set up the back yard with small white Christmas tree lights around the fence, small Chinese lamps hanging from the lower branches of the trees. I brought out the appetizers, chips & popcorn I had prepared the previous days and arranged them also outside onto the big wooden round table. On smaller coolers we placed can upon cans of soda drinks and water. In the end we used the small stereo from my room to get music and Mike presented the karaoke machine he brought with him. It took a lot of time and effort, but by the time we were done the yard looked great and everything was ready! We headed upstairs in the rooms to get ready.

Angie put on a pair of jeans, a strap bra top in a dark purple/black animal print design and black sandals, I opted to wear a sequin black skirt that reached the mid of my thighs and hot pink strapless top with pink dance shoes. We met downstairs with Mike who was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. He looked good. Promptly at 6pm the bell rang. It was Matt with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline was beautiful in a simple yellow dress with silver high heeled shoes and Matt had kept things down with jeans and a shirt in a light blue tone. Frankly he and Mike looked like twins. I made the introductions and we all headed to the backyard where we sat down and started talking. Bonnie kept away from everyone acting more like a chaperone rather than a party girl. Dressed in all black she felt evil. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, plastered a smile and went back to my friends who were exchanging anekdodes on my expense and experiences. Half an hour later Jeremy was at the door. I took him straight outside where he joined the others quickly. After that the last 4 people came, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Tyler who had gotten a text from Matt. Knowing I had nothing to fear I invited everyone in, and went to the backyard, went through the introductions again when Mike pulled me to the makeshift dance floor.

"So who's who?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have told me so much gossip; you have to tell me now"

I laughed and leaned to his ear

"Well the brunette over there who's hitting on Angie is Tyler, Mr. number one" I rolled my eyes "Elena and Stefan are together, so are Matt and Caroline. Damon is Stefan's brother and Bonnie is a friend of the girls'"

"She seems real nice" he said ironically

"Yeah, like a cobra" we laughed at went to get the others.

The party was a hit, Caroline & Elena barely ever left the dance floor and pulled me along a lot. Matt and mike seemed to struck a friendship on the spot and Tyler with Stefan were working on the tunes. Only Damon seemed cut off from the rest of us leaning on the back porch railing sipping his beer (had claimed soda is for kids). Bonnie on the other hand was sat in a chair and was civil to everyone but not particularly interested in joining us. Caroline said she had to guilt her into coming. I shook my head at the childishness of it all. I never danced more in my life I thought as I was being passed from person to person, Mike, Matt, Tyler and back to Mike. Stefan was chuckling and dancing with Elena unless she was with us.

At some point the music was softer and I was leaning against the railing, drinking soda and looking at my friends. Jeremy and Angie talking together with their heads close, Stefan with Elena in his lap, Matt talking quietly with Mike and Tyler about sports while Caroline had fallen asleep on a lounge chair. Bonnie had left some time ago

'I wish things would stay like this'

I thought watching a shooting star when I felt arms circling me from behind. I leaned back smiling and whispered

"so you finally got your head out of your ass?"

"I needed my time"

I turned my head to the side to allow my lips to meet his for a sweet and long kiss. I signed and closed my eyes. This is it, my new life.

THE END or not...


	23. Chapter 21: Thinking

Chapter 21: Thinking...

Damon POV (I had to do it)

I was leaning on the railing looking at her having fun and dancing and wondered how it had come to this. To go from hating her to being in love with her. How everything changed in less than 6 months. I came in this town wanting to destroy it. In the end I found myself wanting to protect it. I know I'm not a hero, I don't do good and it's not in me. It's reserved for my brother, Elena, Bella, Bonnie. I may envy Elena and Stefan but I don't want her. She is too similar to Katherine and while Stefan doesn't see it I do.

I want someone to be mine, and to be hopelessly in love with. I thought that it was Katherine, but the bitch just used me as a toy to play with. There were so many questions running through my mind. Will I ever find someone to love me as a woman loves a man? To find someone who would always be on my side. To hold and cuddle with in bed. To find someone to protect and care for. Will I ever find my soul mate? Or will I forever be alone? I want her to love me like that and I really think she will.

I remembered that day after the meeting when it was known that Vicki had been killed the Sheriff told me she was going to call an expert for help. He had cleared his city so maybe he could help us too. I had nodded and was expecting to meet them not knowing what to expect. With Stefan being a mess and the tomb vamps out on the loose and 'uncle john' threatening me on a daily basis I had my hands full without a Val Hilmar wannabe around.

Then the day of mystic court I was reminiscing with Anna as I watched Tyler make a move and being turned down by a girl I had never seen before. She was beautiful with her hair pulled back and in a short grey dress. She seemed fully at ease while turning him down and while I admired that in a girl I really didn't like it.

Don't get me wrong it was fun to see someone kicking Tyler off his high horse but who's to say she'd go for me later? I really miss a fresh human dessert, even if I have to stop myself from killing them in the end. I lost her when I decided to go upstairs and inform Elena of my little brother's antics. She was as appalled as I thought she'd be. Unfortunately that led Saint Stefan to go awol on us and I stepped up to the plate and danced with Elena as she needed an escort and let's face it, she'd be ridiculed if no one showed up. As we made our way outside I took a whiff of the most amazing aroma I have ever smelled. Freesias, vanilla, a hint of strawberries and something else. I couldn't place at first but I found it in the end I realized it was jasmine. A scent you could be lost in... I was dancing with Elena when I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see a pair of beautiful, deep, full of secrets brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. A pair of eyes that belonged to the girl from before. Suddenly she blushed and looked at the ground. I smirked. Wow I'd definitely enjoy dessert tonight I thought.

Little did I know.

Shortly after that Elena and I found Stefan and I had already met Mr. 'vampire killer' aka chief Swan. We calmed Stefan with Bonnies help and after changing to a black crow I followed the sheriff and her guests to the hotel and saw that miss deep eyes was the chief's daughter. Fuck-my-life. I couldn't have her then, although it would feel great if I could before I gave her the vervain jewelry sheriff asked me. I followed them to their rooms counting windows and stood for a long night outside her window. I watched as she wrote furiously to a book and listened her phone calls. I tried to go in but unfortunately I had to be invited in. As I told the teacher 'sometimes you have to play it by the ear'. I stood there all night listening to her mutter in her sleep about a dude named Edward, another dude named Mike a third dude named James and some other people. Busy girl... I had enough at some point and went to drink a not so appetizing blood bag and get some sleep.

Next day was spent at learning more about our new friend and 'working' around some vampires. By noon I had encrusted vervain in an anklet for the daughter and in the father's watch that the chief 'borrowed' for a while and gave them both back to the sheriff to make sure their owners got them. The same night I joined the teacher (who actually was hell bent on tagging along) to a hunt to find Isabelle. He thought she'd be in a house out of town. She wasn't there but that was the day I realized that maybe, just maybe I should move on. The teacher did.

My night was spent the same way as the previous one. Watching her. For some reason I couldn't get her out of my mind. Even with everything that was going on I found everything would go on around her. But I also had a cockblocker brother in the way.

Next day was the meeting between Isabelle and Elena. The day was long but ended with dinner at the sheriff's place. Surprise, surprise the guest and his daughter were there. I shook her hand and feeling like an electrical current went through me, she seemed completely unfazed though, but made sure to scrutinize my every move, I kept looking at her blessing peripheral vision and made a show of my eating as she seemed to be interested in it. At some point I was talking with the sheriff and the chief about the upcoming weekend and a raid we were planning to Isabelle's place, I knew she would have fled by then but had to keep up appearances. She turned white, her heart sped up and she exclaimed an upcoming visit to her mother. I was even more curious but let it slide. I saw she was wearing the vervain bracelet, I couldn't find out now anyway. Our gazes locked and this time she averted her eyes first. The next few days were filled with the hunt for the Gilbert device and knowing her habits I spent a lot of my lunches at the Grill either observing her, or talking to her about this and that. Afternoons either filled with council business or keeping an eye on Stefan and nights perched on the tree brunch closer to her room to look at her.

I smiled fondly at the memory of the day I broke her anklet. I was watching her try to flip off a guy that was hitting on her. She seemed at ease but I didn't like to see it. I felt possessive and angry. Without thinking I glared at him and went to them. I wrapped an arm around her waist and loved to feel her body heat against me. I led her out and made a show of loosing my balance. I ended up falling on her and we both hit the pavement. Her eyes were wide but she didn't seem frightened. I broke the anklet on her wrist skillfully while finding myself wondering what her lips would taste if I kissed them. I remembered how I panicked and got up fast before I did something.

That weekend I knew she was out of town and I could help but be relieved because she wouldn't get hurt but also missed her. I knew I shouldn't and it was crazy but I did.

The night I knew she'd be returning I went to sit outside her window. I tried to compel her to invite me in and couldn't. HOW? I had broken her bracelet, and she was in shorts and a tank. There was nothing on her with vervain on that I could see. That night showed me how fearless she was. She had no problem with showing her cards and calling me off on my bluffs but still gave me the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. She told me about another kind of vampire. One I had only heard stories so far and to be honest thought it was fiction and showed me her scar. I had the strangest urge to kiss it. I felt the urge to tell her everything. Not even Elena knew my whole story and she was the only person I'd considered a friend in my entire life. So I told Bella (she didn't like Isabella and I agree, she is modern) everything. About my childhood, confederate army, Katherine, Isabelle, Elena... Even everything she needed to know about our kind.

Our night was good, much more comfortable than sitting on her window, that's for sure.

When I heard about the 'sparkling vamp' she dated I felt the need to hunt him down and kill him. How could he do this? Drag her into our world, cause her to get hurt and leave her high and dry? It is the same thing Katherine did to me. Only I got to be changed and had Stefan with me. Not that I wanted him there but I do appreciate him. I my torture him but I do love him.

The next day I met her again at the parade. She was the epitome of beautiful in a white summer dress. I ignored her after getting out of the basement though and I blame myself for it. I didn't see her for 4 days after that. Not until she moved here for good. I kissed Elena or Katherine that night and it was my goodbye to her, whoever she was.

I even slept with her in my arms (I felt whole again) and marveled at the trust she showed me when she ordered me in to save her father while I got a hard on when she set the tiny sparkly bitch on fire and then hosed her down and frankly I was happy the chief was too confused to notice.

He seemed ok when I stayed over but I knew he wouldn't be ok with my hard on now.

Of course that made me a dick and I ignored her at the bar yesterday. One minute I was getting us drinks and the other she was dancing with guys. I wanted to break their arms and dicks, much like I want to do now. I took a deep breath, told myself to man up or shut up and went to her. She was leaning on the railing like me, drinking her soda and lost in thought. I wrapped my arms around her and shut her up effectively with a kiss.

'Looks like I really am over you Katherine. You can rot in hell, I have my girl now.'


	24. AN Twi Awards

Just an A/N

All of you that you know me you know I don't really do A/Ns.

I just found out that someone nominated my story "Diaries in the twilight" and me (huh?) for the best of the "best of the best" category and "best twi writer" respectively in the twiawards. I'm really excited and I just wanted to thank you all for liking this story so much and please vote us.

(me and the story that is)

:D 


	25. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
